Twist in Time
by LadyUchiha2431
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were fighting an old enemy when suddenly they were trasnported back in time. Now they have to deal with everything again. However this time they hoped to change things for the better. But a new enemy lurks and they my not be strong enough to save their friends and family. NaruHina SasuSaku ItachiOc SaiKarin
1. Chapter 1 Space and Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

Chapter One: Space and TIme

The woods at night. One would think it would be peaceful but no. The sounds of fight were heard and bodies were scattered about. There were about a hundred nins left of the village that once stood behind them thanks to the Snake Sannin Orocihmaru, who had finally succeed in destroying the village. However he didn't do it alone.

Magokoro had distracted the villagers while Orochimaru attacked from inside. But what they didn't expect was that there was someone there who anticapted the attack and informed the two strongest fighters in the village. Though it didn't help and the entire village was destroyed

Naruto Uzamaki panted as he stood among his fallen comrades beside the one he considered a brother, Sasuke Uchiha, the second succsesor of the Sage of Six Paths's two stood among their friends and family furious at the Shadow nin and the snake sannin, who was noticeable weakened and Naruto saw it. So he dawned on his second cloak of chakra and attacked with Sasuke behind him.

"if I'm going down I'm taking you all with me!" shouted the sannin weaving strange hand signs that no one knew and suddenly a vortex opened in front of the two nins shocking them at the level of chakra he still had. Try as they may Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but be pulled into the vortex.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura shouted from the ground as they were pulled in. Sai walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He didn't want to believe it but it meant that there were two more to grieve.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the morning light and groaned. _'that was a weird dream'_ he thought getting up. It was then that he noticed something wasn't right. "What the-! It wasn't a dream?!"

_'Of course it wasn't.' _said a voice in the back of Naruto's mind _'not with the power you have from the old man."_

_"Kurama?"_

_'Yes kit.'_

_"So you saved me?"_

_'And Sasuke." _said the fox snickering as they heard a knock on the door.

_'So what's so funny?' _Naruto asked as he opened the door just to see Sasuke on the other side.

"Well at least I'm not the only one." said the raven haired Uchiha.

"Thanks to Kurama." said Naruto finally understanding "how is it we still have everything?"

"I don't know but what are we going to do?" asked Sasuke "We're not even genin now when technically we're sages."

"I guess we flow with it." said Naruto "what are you going to do about Sakura?" It had been slow at first but Sasuke slowly realized just how much Sakura meant to him.

"Well I'm not going to push her away this time." said Sasuke smirking "what about you and Hinata?"

"Well I'm not as blind as before." said Naruto weaving the han seals he learned to summon Kurama. "So Kurama why is it we still remember everything?"

"Its because your muscles have memories." said the fox "It's why you guys still have all your powers even though your technically genin, although you were technailly genin until just recently."

"He's right." Sasuke said smirking.

"Yeah but what about the others?"

"They're still alive, at least for now." said Kurama

"Alright we'll wing it for now, until we can figure out something." said Naruto

"Naruto just try not to show us all up alright?" asked Sasuke knowing that was exactly what he would try to do.

"Don't worry I wont." said Naruto and they parted ways

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the road thinking about his brother and the rest of his clan, when he spotted Sakura walking out of the store in front of him. Though he had told Naruto he wouldn't keep her away, he was still nervous. Just then she turned to him and he slightly blushed.

"Oh hey Sasuke." said Sakura

"Hey Sakura."

"Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah just thinking." said Sasuke

"About what?" she asked as they walked to the academy.

"Nothing important." said Sasuke

"Well I'm here if you want to talk." Sakura said as she walked to her seat. Just then Naruto walked in and sat beside Sasuke surprising everyone there

_**"Just remember don't show us up?"** _whispered Sasuke

**_"I won't four minumim."_** Naruto whispered back

**_"Alright."_ **said Saskue as Iruka walked in and started to hand out the papers for the written part of the exam. Sasuke watched as Naruto paled and smiled as he leaned. Over to him_** "Oh yes the only sage to ever fail a written exam."**_

_**"Shut up."**_Naruto whispered as Iruka gave him his paper And he looked over the questions that were so easy and yet so foreign to him at the same time. It was like he lived it all on another plane.

Sasuke got up and turned his paper into Iruka, who quickly marked everything correctly. It was then that Sasuke realized Naruto was behind him and he realized that Naruto had finished right after him. "Good luck dobe." he said trying slip back into his old habit of quarreling with Naruto, but this time it would be as friends and not foes.

"Gee thanks." said Naruto picking up the facade "jerk." he added as he handed Iruka his paper who quickly marked it as well

"Good job Naruto you go a 57." said Iruka

Naruto smiled and walked back to his seat _**"Thank God pride still intact."**_he said when he got close ex ought to where only Sasuke, who snickered along with KuramA, could hear.

* * *

After the written exam there was an obstacle course and Naruto knew that with the speed he and Sasuke had from having the old hermit's power, and him from merging with Kurama, they would be able to take it easy. However he also knew that would raise questions, one he would rather not answer and he knew Sasuke was the same.

So before it was his and Sasuke's turn Naruto pulled him to the side, unnoticed by everyone except for Sakura, who had been watching Sasuke with more interest than normal, and Iruka who was wondering what the new found bond between the two meant.

"listen I was thinking..." Naruto started

"Now we're in trouble." Sasuke snickered, causing Naruto to roll his eyes whike Kurama also laughed

"Sasuke...you know between Kurama and you it's a wonder I haven't gone insane." Naruto said shaking his head. "Anyway I don't think we should go full force."

"Agreed, especially with the speed you gained by merging with Kurama." said Sasuke

"Alright then, you're up first." said Naruto as Iruka called Sasuke's name

"Right." said Sasuke taking his place at the start and waited for Iruka to signal him to start. After he saw it Sasuke used about A quarter of his actually strength and speed, but still finished first. Lucky for him and Naruto everyone thought he was a genius so they thought it was that reason why he finished first.

Sasuke watched as Naurto lined up with Shikamru, Choji and Kiba and hoped that he wouldn't blow it. Although he knew Naruto well and more than likely would try to show everyone up. However when the four started Sasuke could tell that Naruto was only using a fraction of his own power and speed, making sure he came in last.

Nodding Sasuke smirked at how Naruto managed to prove him wrong at first and was surprised at how mature his friend was.

* * *

What worried Sasuke the most was the fact that when it came to the clone technique he knew Naruto sucked at the illusion clones, so he would more than likely use the shadow clone technique. The only problem with that was that Naruto wasn't supposed to know it yet and he knew it would raise questions. He just hoped that Naruto knew what he was doing.

He was called first and produced about three clones. After he was told he had passed and to go to the next room he waited until Naruto went for his turn. He wanted to make that the idiot didn't blow their cover

"Alright Naruto all we need is a minimum of three clones for you to pass." said mizuki smiling. Sasuke was smiling himself but not at the prospect of naruto failing, but the fact Mizuki totally misjudged Naruto.

Sasuke watched as Naruto smirked as he flew through the hand seals he knew so well. Suddenly there were about ten Narutos all around then. Groaning Sasuke laced his head in his hands. _'Oh no Naruto you're definetly not showing off.' _he thought, then he saw the look on Mizuki's face and smiled. Naruto had told him how Mizuki had tricked him into stealing the scroll he had learned the Shadow Clone technique.

"Well great job Naruto." said Iruka shocked "But wasn't that the Kage no Bushin?" Naruto nodded and Iruka gave him a look that they would talk about it later.

* * *

Naruto walked into the room that was set aside for the graduates and smiled. He loved the look of shock that was on Mizuki's face when he called the Shadow Clones. He looked out the window at the Hokage's monument, specifically the fourth's, and smiled. Naruto knew that if Minato could be there he would be proud of what Naruto had done.

"You know it's a wonder you got any of the tailed beasts to actually listen to you." said Sasuke walking in behind him.

"Oh come on at least I didn't do a thousand like I did when I first learnt it." Naruto complained

"Yeah I guess." said Sasuke as more and more students came in

"Hey Naruto!"

"What's up Kiba?"

"How did you do that?" asked the dog lover.

"I would like to know that as well." said a pineapple haired boy

"You guys wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Naruto said evasively as Hinata walked in with Iruka right behind her. Naruto cursed his luck seeing as he wanted to talk to Hinata before they went home that day but since her father didn't like him he would have to wait.

"Congratulations to all our graduates. As I call your name please come and get your head band." said Iruka and he started calling names and called Naruto last, but instead of giving him one from the table Iruka took his off and gave it to Naruto. "I'm proud of you Naruto."

"Thanks sensei." said Naruto

"How about I take you out for ramen?"

"Yeah!" said Naruto

"Alright go out side and wait for me." said Iruka and Naruto left just to find Sasuke there waiting on him.

"Hey we need to talk later." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"So what about Sakura?" asked Naruto

"I'm walking her home." said Sasuke "In fact she's waiting for me now."

"Then go." said Naruto as Iruka walked out of the room.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Yeah." said Naruto and the two left.

After Naruto cleaned out the ramen place and Iruka's wallet the two seprated and Naruto walked back to his house where he summoned Kurama. "Hey can you get Sasuke? We have to figure out our next move."

"Alright." said the fox and he left, Naruto just hoped that they could get things back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2: Team Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

Chapter Two: Team Seven

The next morning Naruto woke early and groaned at the bright light coming in through his window. He hated getting up early, but since he and Sasuke were the strongest in the village Tsunade made the two of them into a special squad of ANBU and they would often get up early for the missions that they had to carry out, though none in the village knew what the two did, the village knew it was because of Sasuke and Naruto that it survived evevrything that had been thrown at it since the war. Groaning again Naruto rolled over to try and get a little bit more sleep...and rolled out of the bed.

"Gah!" he shouted as he fell, then he got up cursing the single bed he was no longer used to.

"Don't like the single bed huh?" asked a voice from the window.

"Shut up Sasuke." Naruto said getting up and looking toward the window. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was thinking about what we decided last night." he said leaping down from the window seal

"About telling Kakashi?" asked Naruto as he went to change

* * *

"We may have to tell Kakashi about us." Naruto said after they met up. "I mean he's going to wonder about us. It's not like we can hide everything."

"Yeah I know but there is a problem about us telling him at this point." said Sasuke.

"He could think we're imposters or that we're crazy." said Naruto "I know but it's going to be difficult to come up with convincing stories about us on the spot."

"I guess you're right." said Sasuke "But I think that he should be the only one right now." Naruto nodded in agreement but knew that eventually the third hokage would figure them out and then they would be in a world of trouble.

* * *

"Yeah I think we should just wait." said Sasuke "I mean if we're careful there won't be any reason for Kakashi to suspect us."

"I guess so." said Naruto walking toward his cabinets.

"Oh here." said Sasuke holding out a bag. "Thought you may want these."

"heh." Naruto said taking it and opening the bag. "Thanks." he said seeing the lemons and limes, kiwi and other various fruits.

"I know that the vendor doesnt like you because if Kurama so I thought I'd get it since I figure you're going to ask Hinata to dinner and not ramen." he said shrugging.

"You're right." said Naruto putting the fruit up. "What about you and Sakura?"

"Well...I'm taking her to dinner after our first mission." said Sasuke blushing, which was something he never did a lot of, even after he finally told Sakura how he felt about her. "The real question is what about Orocimaru?"

"We'll cross that particular bridge when we come to it." said Naruto.

"Alright." said Sasuke "See you at the school" and he left.

Naruto sighed as he thought about everything that had happened since his first day the last time. He glanced out the window at the fourth's face in the stone wall and started thinking about his parents and Jiraiya and Neji. All of who sacrificed their lives for him so that he could go on. He just hoped, as he closed the door to his apartment, that he could change what had happened to his godfather and Neji, who had become somewhat of a brother to him.

* * *

Later that morning, Naruto walked into the class room, after he went to the store and got the remainder of what he needed that night. After he sat down he realized he didn't see Hinata in the room and wondered where she was. He looked at Sasuke who had been watching Sakura and Ino with amusement, as silently asked where Hinata was. Nodding he pointed to the middle section of the seats, where Hinata had been sitting with her head on her desk, which was why Naruto didn't see her at first.

"She's been fighting with her father again." Sasuke whispered "I heard them on the way here."

"Must be because of him thinking that she isn't good enough again." said Naruto walking over to her. "Hey Hinata."

"O-oh, hi Naruto-kun" she said lifting her head from the desk. "I'm glad w-we both p-passed."

"Yeah me too." said Naruto smiling as he remembered the first time he and Hinata actually sat down and talked. "Listen I was wondering, if you're not to busy this afternoon, if you wanted to have dinner with me." he said shocking Hinata Sakura and Ino, who had been fighting over Sasuke again, and virtually everyone in the room except for Sasuke.

Hinata sat there for a few minutes not daring to believe what she heard, but she knew she had to give him an answer. "I-I would l-like that." she said, but then she thought of her family, and how they were always telling her to stay away from him. But then she thought _'who cares?'_ "Yes I would love too."

"Then meet me here at seven." said Naruto and he walked back to his seat as Iruka walked in with a very sour look on his face and Naruto had a feeling as to why.

"Naruto please sit down!" Iruka snapped and for once Naruto did as he was told without complaining shocking Iruka, who just overlooked it."First off I need to tell you that regretablly Mizuki Sensei will not be joining us."

_**"Probably got caught trying to steal the scroll."** _Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

Nodding Sasuke kept his face focused on Iruka since he was already giving Naruto strange looks as was the rest of the class. Undoubtably they were wondering about Sasuke's new found friendship with Naruto since the idiot didn't exactly hide it.

"Anyway here are the teams and your Jounin instructor. Also I will be telling you where you can meet your instructor." Iruka said then he proceeded to call out the names, what teams they went on and where they went, but when he got to team seven he hesitated as he saw the three names there, Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

_'Yes I'm with Sasuke.' thought Sakura 'Never mind that Naruto is there. Eat your heart out Ino.'_

**'Just like before.'** Naruto thought to Kurama

**'Only difference is you and Sasuke are working together." **he thought back.

**_'So what should we do about Kakashi? It's obvious we can't fight him without making a fool of him and drawing unwanted attention.'_**

**_'Thats true but what about pranks? You are well versed about them and so is your father.'_**

**_'That's a great idea. But what should we do?'_**

**_'Well that's your call but you should also talk to Sasuke since he of all people would understand.'_**

**'Yeah.' **said Naruto smiling.** 'I also know a perfect plan to do. I just need to get Sasuke alone to fill him in on what we need to do before-hand.'**

* * *

The three continued to wait for their teacher and while they were Naruto worked with a bucket and a scroll. Though Sasuke knew what Naruto was doing he stayed silent because he knew that they were asking for it. Finally Sakura caved into her curiosity and walked over to Naruto. Sasuke just sighed and followed her knowing he was going to regret it.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Teaching the teacher a lesson on being late." he said placing the bucket carefully above the door.

"You know he's a Jounin...Right?" Sakura asked "He's not going to fall for a simple trap like that."

Naruto started to reply but then sensed Kakashi was coming and he just shrugged then moved to his seat as he waited for Kakashi to walk into the room. They watched as he opened the door and the bucket fell on his head.

_'No way he fell for it.' _Sakura thought shocked

"Hn." Sasuke said smirking _'Looks like things never change no matter how long it's been.'_

"Well my first impression...I hate you all." he said

"The feeling's mutual about your tardiness." said Naruto

"Yes well why don't we got to the roof and get aquainted." said Kakashi trying to get the bucket off. Smirking Sasuke looked at Naruto who nodded.

"Whatever." said Sasuke following Sakura

"Come on Sensei!" said Naruto "Or I'll get you again." he added Kakashi finally got it off.

"Unbelievable, that brat used chakra to make it stick." he said staring at the orange retreating back. "That's impossible even for smartest Genin." he said teleporting the roof. "Okay why don't you tell me little about yourselfes?"

"Why you do go first Sensei?" asked Naruto "To give us some idea."

"Alright. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my hobbies are reading lesurly, my dream is my dream, and my goal is mine alone." he said rather lamely which was exactly what Naruto thought it would be. "Alright you first." he said pointing at Sakura

"Well I like..." she looked at Sasuke "And my hobbies are..." she looked at Sasuke again "I hate..." she finished looking at Naruto who rolled his eyes.

**'For now.'** he thought

"And my name is Haruno Sakura."

"Okay what about you?" Kakashi asked naruto

"Uzamaki Naruto is my name and I like pranks, hate people that are late or misuse their friends, everyone knows my dream is to be a greater Hokage than the fourth Hokage and to be seen as a person." Naruto said shocking Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at the boy in orange. He had no idea when the Third Hokage told him what team he would have, that he would have his own Sensei's son _'He's just like you are sensei.'_ he thought "Alright you're next."

"Hn." Sasuke said and looked away _'No way am I going to tell them. Naruto did good with Kakashi and Sakura, but we have to be carefu.'_

"Well its good to know I have a cheery team." said Kakashi "Alright meet me at the training ground at noon tomorrow, oh an make sure you odn't eat anything. Wouldn't want you to throw up." he said then disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"Well I would love to stay but I have to go. Later." said Naruo leaping off the building before Sasuke could stop him. Sakura turned to Sasuke shocked.

"He shouldn't be able to do that right?"

"R-right." he said "But Naruto is weird."

Sakura nodded and seemed to accept that but Sasuke knew she wouldn't stop until she found out what he was hidding

"Come on I'll walk you home." Sasuke offered and Sakura nodded but also vowed to find out what the two were hiding.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner and Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

okay I know there is some confusion about the time setting in the story so I'm going to enlighten everyone. The first chapter when they're fighting Orochimaru and Magokoro its been ten years after the war, so when they go back and they are in their twelve year bodies they went back fifteen years.

I hope that cleared everything out.

* * *

Chapter Three: Dinner and Training

Naruto walked down the street thinking about what had happened since the war. How he and Hinata finally got past the awkward friend stage and they started dating, how Sasuke finally told Sakura and Karin how felt about the two girls individually. It still brought a smile on Naruto's face at how Sasuke nearly destroyed Karin when she was told that Sasuke wanted nothing to do with her and that Sakura was the one for him. Naruto knew that he probably would have had Sakura not interfered. Still he was glad when Tsunade had banished both her and Suigetsu. He wasn't sure why but he didn't trust them at all, nor did he trust that Orochimaru had changed. He was proved right when the snake attacked their village. He just hoped this time they could avoid the war by getting all the jinchuriki together, but he knew that he couldn't be so lucky.

Shaking his head he walked into his apartment and looked at the clock. _'okay it's five thirty. I got an hour and a half before I have to leave.'_ he thought as he pulled the chicken he had got that morning and the pineapples that Sasuke had brought over that morning. He cut the pineapples in to chunks to get the juices and placed the chicken on the grill he had at his house.

While he was grilling the chicken he also cut the various fruits that Sasuke had brought him, to make a fruit salad. After he flipped the chicken and poured some of the pineapple juice on it, he placed the salad into two bowls and placed them in his refrigerator. He then put potatos on to boil, while he went to get a blanket for them to sit on. Naruto placed the blanket on the table and checked his chicken flipping it once more and putting some more juice on it. Then he took his potatoes off the burner quickly mashed them and put them into a bowl.

After he did he started to make some gravy using a recipe he remembered from his mother's cook book he had found in their old house. After it was made he took the chicken off the grill and placed the two new items in containers, taking the fruit salad out of the refrigerator and wrapping everything up in the blanket. He glanced at his clock again and saw that he had fifteen minutes to get back to the academy.

"Well at least I can get there in five with my speed now."

**_'Just make sure no one sees you." said the fox "You already have Sakura on your tail.'_**

_'Yeah I know.' _he thought back remembering his slip up by jumping off the school roof.

* * *

Ten minutes later Naruto walked toward the academy but he didn't see Hinata there waiting for him and Naruto's heart fell. Apparently Hiashi wouldn't let her out and he felt bad for her. He just hoped that by him paying attention to her it would help her confidence build up sooner. Naruto sighed and started to walk back to his house when he heard a shout.

"Sorry N-Naruto-kun." said Hinata running to him. "My father didn't want me coming out. We actually got into a fight about it."

"I didn't get you in trouble did I?" asked Naruto worried "I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"Oh no I told him I was having dinner with a friend." said Hinata breathlessly

"Did he ask who?" asked Naruto as he led her through the cherry tree to the spot where they first had dinner.

"Yeah." she said lowly "It's one of the reasons he wouldn't let me out, but he saw thati was determined to come and he finally said yes." she said shocking Naruto. He knew she was strong and could stand up for herself but never dreamed she would against her own father.

"Well come on." he said as he laid the blanket down and spread everything out surprising Hinata and Sakura, who had been following him since that afternoon.

"You made all of this?" Hinata asked

Naruto nodded and handed her one of the fruit salads. "I hope you like it." he said know she would since she loved fruit and he often made up the salad for her when they were married.

"Thank you." she said as she ate the salad and Naruto smiled at her.

After they ate, Naruto and Hinata spend the rest of the evening talking about their teams and who their leaders were. Naruto also asked her questions on what it was like to have a family, pretending he didn't know.

"I wish I knew my parents." said Naruto "You're really lucky Hinata. My parents were killed during the Ninetails attack."

"I'm sorry Naruto." she said completely forgetting her shyness and taking his hand. "But you have me, and if you want to I would love to got you again sometime."

"Thank you Hinata." said Naruto "Here I'll walk you home." he added as he packed everything up.

"Okay." she said and the two walked down the road to the Hyuga clan home, with only Naruto sensing the extra energy following them seeing as Sakura had left sometime ago "Well good night." said Hinata as the got to her house.

"Good night Hinata." Naruto said and he walked away

After he had walked a good ways away from the compound he to to the energy that was still following him and smiled. "You can tell the Hyuga elder that I won't ever hurt Hinata and that I'll protect her with my life."

"I understand, and thank you." he said and then he left.

Naruto sighed as he watched Koa leave, then he walked home, got ready for bed, set his clock and then went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke early so that he could set the traps and things for Kakashi. He knew that they couldn't be to extravagant otherwise him and Sasuke would be busted and then they would have been in trouble. But still he did do a few that were so obvious he knew Kakashi would still fall for them. Naruto worked well into the morning and was almost finished when Sasuke walked up to him.

"Hey Dobe." he said

"Hey Sasuke." said Naruto as he finished setting up.

"You good on the traps?" He asked

"Yeach they aren't too ellabrient but they'll get the job done." said Naruto

"What about the bells?"

"Don't worry." said Naruto "I'll handle it. Just focus on keeping Sakura focused on Kakashi. She's going to have a hard enough time falling for the ginjutsu."

"That may be difficult." said Sasuke shaking his head at her foolishness.

"Well it will fade after _that_ incident." Naruto whispered as Sakura walked up

"Hey guys. Isn't this where Kakashi sensei said to meet?"

"Yeah but he's known to be late." Naruto said absentmindedly.

"And you know that how?" asked Sakura

"I asked around." said Naruto annoyed "Why what's the big deal?"

"It's just you've been acting different since we graduated so I wondered."

"Yeah well maybe you don't really know me like you think you do Sakura." said Naruto walking to one of the poles and sitting down.

"Yeah I guess not." she said as poof was heard and Kakashi appeared

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I was helping an old lady with her bags." said Kakashi but Naruto knew better.

"Yeah sure." said Naruto "So what are we going to do now?"

"You see these two bells? Well you have till five this afternoon to get them away from me, but notice the problem?"

"There's only two bells." said Sakura "So only two can get a bell."

"That's right one of you will fail and will be tied to that post without dinner."

_'Thats why he told us not to eat anything.'_ thought Sakura_ 'Damn.'_

Naruto and Sasuke looked at one another and smirked. They knew better this time around to not eat. Plus Sasuke knew that Naruto had a plan that would allow them to all get a bell. Sasuke had noticed that ever since the war Naruto had been much cooler and collected.

"So first a Shinobi must learn to hide and conceal their chakra and energy." said Kakashi as Sasuke and Sakura hid in the trees and bushes, while Naruto just stood ther smiling. Shakong his head Kakashi realized that Naruto was more like Kushina was and never turned from a fight, which was good if the boy had more experience. "You know compared to the other two your a little strange."

_'Oh just wait._' thought Sasuke from the tree he was sitting in _'You have no idea.'_

"Come on Kakashi Sensei." said Naruto smirking_  
_

"Fine." he said attacking Naruto, who dodged the attack but then launched a clumsy punch on purpose. _'Judging by his footing he's had a lot if training, but his punches are really sloppy, like he's doing it on purpose.'_ thought Kakashi who then punched Naruto again but instead of him falling down the Naruto disappeared shocking Kakashi. "What the-"

_'A ninja must see through deception.'_ thought Naruto "Hey Sensei!"

"Huh?"

"A Thousand Years Of Pain!" Naruto shouted making Kakashi drop the orange book he loved so much.

_'Unbelievable.' _thought Kakashi as Naruto picked the book up andran into the woods with it.

"Hey Naruto." said Sakura jumping to him "How did you do that?"

"Now isn't the time." said Sasuke jumping to him.

"We need to get ready for Kakashi Sensei." said Naruto and he explained his plan to the other two. Though Sasuke knew it would work, Sakura was doubtful.

"Trust me Sakura, Naruto knows what he's doing." said Sasuke confusing Sakura even more.

_'Why is Sasuke vouching for this plan?' _Sakura thought then she thought back to when they graduated and how Sasuke and Naruto were whispering during the exams like they had a secret. _'I don't get it what is it about them? They've both been different since the exams.'_

"Come in." he said and they went to set up. After they were done Naruto placed the book on the ground and then hid a simple trap. Then he went to where he sensed Kakashi's energy and the bucket he had with chakra infused chicken feathers was tripped covering Kakashi in feathers.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto who like him knew about Kakashi's hatred of chickens. He had hated them since they flogged him as a child. "No more chickens! shouted Kakashi as he ran to where Naruto was standing. "I never thought I would see half of these traps again. I knew you reminded me of someone. Now I know who."

"Really?" Asked Naruto flying through hand seals Sasuke knew well.

_'Oh great. He's done found his father's fake scroll.' _thought Kakashi as Naruto landed on a snake sign and released confettie everywhere. After Kakashi stopped the confettie he saw his book and sighed as he picked it up... and was suddenly pulled up and was hanging upside down.

"When the trap is obvious don't fall for it." said Naruto taking the bells and tossing them to Sakura and Sasuke.

"But if you give them to us then..."

"Don't worry." said Naruto as Kakashi cut himself down

"Congradulations, you all pass." he said

"But Naruto gave the bells to us." Sakura said

"That's not what really matters though." said Sasuke "He was testing our team work really weren't you?"

"Yes Sasuke and it something you have very well it seems. Meet me tomorrow at the bridge tomorrow at ten to get your first mission." said Kakashi "I'm going to shower. So you have the rest of the evenig off. Later."

"Uh Sakura do you want me to walk you home?" asked Sasuke

"I would like that." she said and Naruto watched as his best walk off with his true love he went to a more abandoned training field and began training with his true power. Suddenly there was a tremor and Naruto knew exactly what it was and it wasn't good.


	4. Chapter 4: Missions and Truths

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

okay I know that a lot of people don't like Sakura or think that shes useless but I don't think she is and she is one of the people that keeps the common ground and level head except for when someone talks about Naruto or Sasuke. So I'm sorry in advance of you don't like her in the show or manga but she isn't like that in my story.

* * *

Chapter Four: Missions and Truths

Then next morning Sasuke walked to one of the more abandoned training fields in order to get some practice in before the first mission because he knew that he wouldn't be able to for the next couple of weeks. Just then he noticed that the training field was basically destroyed and he smiled. _'I should have known that Naruto would be training here. It's the only field that could survive the most rigorous of training.'_

"Hey Sasuke." _  
_

"Oh hey Naruto." said the Raven haired Uchiha. "I see you've been training."

"Yeah I just wanted to get some things in before we went on the D ranked missions." said Naruto

"Yeah I know me too." said Sasuke "But I don't think I'll be able to here." he added smiling at his friend.

"Sorry." said Naruto sheepishly.

"Yeah right." said Sasuke "Come on or Kakashi will wonder where we are."

"Alright." Naruto sighed and followed the Uchiha to the bridge where Sakura was already waiting. "Hey Sakura."

"Hey Naruto. Hi Sasuke." she said looking at the two "I guess Kakashi Sensei is going to be late again today."

"Like I said yesterday he's known to be late." said Naruto stretching. It was then that Sasuke saw the cuts and tears in his clothing as did Sakura.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked looking at his jacket

"Oh just training a bit." said Naruto sheepishly again. "I mean come on just because I was dead last doesn't mean I don't know anything about jutsus."

"What ever." said Sakura swearing she would figure out what they were hiding. Just then Kakashi poofed in with their first assignment, catching a cat which caused Naruto to cringe inside. He hated catching cats because the animals always scratched him because they could sense the fox inside him.

_'Great just great.'_ he thought

* * *

"I still don't get how you've done tracked down twenty cats in a week." said Sakura

"I have a good sense for tracking them down." said Naruto evasively but Sasuke knew the real reason. It was because of Kurama that Naruto had a strong sense of smell and the speed that he had.

"Anyway I wish we could get a harder mission." said Naruto causing Sakura to punch him on the head.

"You idiot we just became genin a week ago, they aren't going to give a harder mission until we become Chunin." said Sakura

"I don't know about that." said Naruto as they walked back to the tower to get their next assignment.

* * *

Sasuke listened as Naruto rant and raged about being tired of seeing the D ranked missions saying that he saw enough throughout his academy days and didn't want to see anymore. Finally the Hokage agreed to Naruto's plea and gave them a low ranked C mission and they left after Naruto did his sexy jutsu on the hokage and Iruka, after asking the latter to look after his house.

"I still don't know why you did that Naruto." said Sasuke as the two walked to the lake in the village. "I mean what's the thrill out of it?"

"Still can you deny that because of it infiltration missions we had before went off without a hitch?" asked Naruto as they walked over to the lake water. "I mean come on think about it how many perverted men did we run across?"

"Yeah I guess so." said Sasuke picking up a rock and skipping it. "Hey Naruto do you ever think we can get back to our normal ages and everything goes back to normal?"

"Yeah I guess so." said Naruto "But then I think of the war and everyone who died because of it."

Sasuke looked down at the stone in his hand thinking of his brother. "I guess there is a lot of things we could change huh?" he asked

"You're thinking about Itachi aren't you?" asked Naruto picking up another stone

"Yeah. I just keep thinking that of it wasn't for my clan trying to over throw the leaders and take over the village, the he would still be here." said Sasuke.

"I know I'm the same with Jiraiya and Neji." said Naruto tossing the stone. "But now we have a chance to change what happened to the them and maybe stop the war altogether."

"Yeah I guess so. I just hate lying to Sakura all the time." said Sasuke

"Then why don't you stop it and tell me the truth?" asked the very same Kunouchi and the boys turn to see Sakura standing there hands on her sides. "I saw you both coming in here. Naruto I know because this is his spot. But then I saw Sasuke with you and wondered. So I followed you two."

_'Damn what now?' _thought Sasuke _  
_

"So why don't you tell me the truth about who you two are and what's going on? Or else I'll go straight to the hokage and tell him everything I heard."

"Like he would believe you." said Naruto "Besides you wouldn't believe us even if we did tell you."

"Oh really?" Sakura asked "Then I guess I'll go to the hokage and tell him, see what he thinks." she said turning to leave but Naruto flashed in front of her causing Sakura to fall down shocked "Now I know you're not Naruto. He can't move that fast."

"Sakura we'll explain but you can't tell anyone." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine who are you two?"

"We're both the two you've known Sasuke and Naruto." said Naruto "We're just different than you have known."

"Okay well explain." said Sakura sitting on the log in front of the lake.

"Physically Sasuke and I are twelve but mentally and in our powers we're twenty seven." said Naruto "You've actually seen it before. During the graduation test when we had the obstacle race."

"Naruto is right, I barely used my strenght but still came in first while Naruto, who's speed is faster than even Kiba's, used only a percent of his power to make sure he came in last."

"But what about the clones?"

"They were actually real because I never could do an normal clone jutsu." said Naruto "However I know the shadow clone technique and because of that I passed. Believe me I was holding back when I created the clones."

"So how did you two get here?" asked Sakura calming down noticeably.

"We were facing the snake Sannin Orochimaru, who managed to destroy the village." Sasuke said "We thought he was out of Chakra but when Naruto and I went in for the kill he used some strange jutsu that sent the two of us to the past before the world was created in hopes of killing us."

"Luckily Kurama used some of his chakra and sent the two of us here." said Naruto

"Kurama?" Sakura asked

"The nine tailed fox that attacked the village twelve years ago." said Naruto "Anyway we were the only two pulled in so we've been trying to keep it low key."

"Well jumping off roof tops isn't exactly low key." said Sakura then she looked at Sasuke "Is this why you started talking to me?"

Sasuke winced under the glare she gave him and looked away. "No." he said "I always like you but I had my heart focused on revenge for my clan."

"And you don't now?" asked Sakura her eyes softening.

"No because I know the truth." said Sasuke. "Sakura you can't tell anyone about us."

"I won't, besides no one would believe me." said Sakura

"She has a point." Sasuke said. "But still we don't want anyone knowing that doesn't need to know."

"Don't worry Sasuke." said Sakura "I won't tell anyone. But can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure." said Sasuke

"The way you two were talking, it seemed like you lost people you cared about in some war. Did you two lose me as well?" she asked and Naruto looked at Sasuke who smiled at her

"No we didn't lose you." he said "In fact you and I are very close."

"Okay." she said smiling then she started to leave again. "Oh yeah Kakashi Sensei told me to tell you two to come to the gate in the morning at seven. We'll meet our clinet then."

"Alright." said Sasuke not sure how he felt about Sakura knowing the truth or not.

* * *

"So what now?" asked Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke

"I mean what are you going to do now that she knows?" asked Naruto as they walked down the road that evening.

"I don't know." said Sasuke "Obviously it's a load off my shoulders that she knows cause now we don't have to lie to her but there's still Kakashi we have to worry about."

"Right." said Naruto "Well I have to go see Hinata, I promised I would take her out before we left on the mission."

"Alright." Sasuke said and he watched as Naruto ran off then he went toward his house thinking about his brother and what had happened during the war. "I will not let it happen again. Not this time." he said and walked into his house.

4...4...4...4...4

Okay I know that it was a bit of a short chapter compared to my last one but I wanted to get this one in before I got started on the waves mission. Hope you all like this chapter and please tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5: The Land of Waves

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Land of Waves

The next morning the three nins were waiting at the gate for Kakashi and their client to get there. Though Sasuke and Naruto told her why they had been different it didn't mean that she understood any of it. She kept her promise and didn't tell anyone about the two but she knew it was a matter of time before the two were discovered and then they would be in a world of trouble.

Naruto knew that they would have to tell Sakura eventually but he didn't think it would be so soon after they had become a team. Though he knew it was more so his fault for jumping off the roof and not being low key, but like Sasuke told him on countless missions, low key was not him.

"Hey Naruto you said that Kakashi sensei was always late right?" asked Sakura "does that ever change?"

"Unfortunately no it doesn't." said Naruto annoyed then he chuckled "Heh you should have seen him when I got back from raining."

"Huh?"

"Naruto lay off. It hasn't happened yet." said Sasuke "You don't want to tell too much otherwise-"

"Yeah I know if you know too much you'll try to change it." said Naruto "Believe me this isn't the first time I've went back in time."

"Wait what?" asked Sasuke confused. "I never knew you went back before."

"That's because you...well you were on your _mission_ so you weren't with us when it happened." said Naruto hinting at when Sasuke had left the village and he knew it.

"So what happened?" asked Sasuke.

"Well we had two different members of the team because Kakashi was on a seperate mission and where you were on one yourself the fifth placed an ANBU member on the team and the three of us went after a guy named Mukate, who wanted to absorb the Jutsu formula that the fourth Hokage placed. He managed to do it and the recoil swept me and Yamato up and they two of us went back to when Lordon was a city of a thousand towers." said Naruto but then he stopped when he saw Kakashi walking up with the Bridge builder "I'll finish later guys."

"Alright." said Sasuke

"You know being late to training is one thing but you cold at least be on time when we have actual missions." said Naruto.

"Gomen Naruto." said Kakashi "But it wasn't my fault this time. I had to wait for the client."

"You mean this bunch of brats are going to protect me?" scoffed the builder. "I doubt that they could protect a pack of show animals."

"You don't want to underestimate us old man." said Naruto "Believe me you would regret it."

Kakashi stared at Naruto as he was reminded of Kushina and her temper. _'I hope Naruto didn't inherit her temper and is more like Sensei than what his morals are.'_ Kakashi thought

"Anyway we should get going." said Sasuke who could tell that Kakashi was starting to wonder.

"Yeah Sasuke's right." said Kakashi "Let's go."

* * *

As Naruto walked down the road he kept his senses out and was thinking about what had happened before with the demon mist brothers and Zabuza. He knew that if they were going to get through it he and Sasuke would have to be on they're toes because though they were strong and well verse in speed they couldn't use any of it so they had to be extremly careful as to how they fought.

Suddenly they came upon the puddle in the road and Naruto smirked as he an idea came to him. "Hey you guys go on ahead. I have to take care of something." said Naruto smirking and Sasuke knew exatly what Naruto was planning and Kakashi who just shook his head, knew that Naruto was going to be in for a world of hurt unless he did something. However Kakashi just kept walking as did the others as Naruto did he buisness then continued on his way with the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their first target was going to be the Jounin but not after what they brat did. The nin came out of the puddle and stared at Naruto "You're going to pay for that brat."

"Huh? There was somebody in that puddle?" Naruto asked innocently and Kakashi nodded. Sasuke had to turn from the group in order to hide his laughter but Naruto just looked at the guy like it was his fualt that he was trying to hide in the puddle. It wasn't a good place to hide with Naruto on the road.

"You're going to regret doing that." he said and began to attack Naruto who didnt even move or at least not to Sakura Kakashi or Tazuna. Sasuke however knew that the Naruto in front of them was a clone since after the war Naruto worked with them constantly and discovered how to make them last longer and more solid.

Kakashi watched as Naruto was attacked and was defeated without even moving and knew that he had failed at his promise to Kushina. Until that was he heard a laugh behind them. Turning around Kakashi saw Naruto standing there beside Sasuke who was also laughing but more silently.

"Now what were you saying about me paying?" asked Naruto as the clone disappeared and Kakashi knocked both the demon brothers out. Then he turned to Naruto and asked how he did that. "It's simple really I funneled more than normal chakra into the clone and made it more stable."

"I know you can use the shadow clones but what was that?" asked Kakashi

"I call it a Chakra clone." said Naruto shrugging.

"I think you need to tell us whats really going on." said Kakashi looking at Tazuna. "We need to know if that was Ninja verses Ninja or if it was you who was really the target."

Tazuna sighed and explained that the Land of Waves had been over run by a jerk by the name of Gato and he bankrupted the entire country. They knew that the only way to bring the economy back to his counrty was to build a bridge to connect to the mainland. But Gato didn't want that so he brought in a gang of Shinobis to assert his control. After Kakashi heard everything he immediatly turned to his team and called the mission off.

"What why?" asked Naruto "I mean come on I think we can handle a few thugs like them."

"I hate to say it but I agree with Naruto." said Sasuke. "If we turn back now what's to say that we won't turn away another mission like this saying we simply aren't ready for it?"

"But they were ranked Chunin, I must admit that I was surprised that you were able to defeat them Naruto but still this isn't a mission for your rank." said Kakashi "We should turn back."

"I don't think we should." said Sakura understanding what the boys were saying. After what they told her and what she saw with Naruto it was Gato she felt sorry for and thought it was him who wasn't ready for them. "I mean they both have a good point. What if the next time we get a strong mission we think we weren't ready for it? Now is our chance to prove what we can do."

"Alright, alright." said Kakashi giving in. "We'll continue the mission but you have to do what I tell you."

"We will." said Naruto and they continued on they're way while Sasuke who noticed Naruto was walking close to the bridge builder, walked back to where Sakura was slowly walked and smiled

"Thank you." he said.

"Oh I'm sure you two would have found a way without my impute." said Sakura.

"Still I didn't think you actually believed us before when we told you in the village." said Sasuke looking at her "Why the sudden change?"

"Well you're right I didn't believe you at first, but then I saw they way Naruto had created that clone and disapeared all without really moving I knew you two were telling the truth." said Sakura "That's why I knew that when you two started to agree on keeping this mission it was impportant."

"Yes it is very impotant." said Sasuke

"Then I'll make sure not to mess it up." she said and Sasuke smiled.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kakashi were walking close to Tazuna when Naruto sensed the Chakra he had only sensed once before when they faced him the first time. Suddenly a mist rolled in and Naruto knew that it was time to face him. Just then Kakashi pulled him and Tazuna down as a huge blade flew over them. Naruto smirked as he heard Kakashi tell him to protect Tazuna.

**_'Hey think we could have some fun with Zabuza?'_**he thought to Kurama

_**'I don't know it's your call but i would be careful. After that last stunt with the clone Kakashi is going to be more suspisious of you now.'**_

_**'I doubt that.'** _Naruto said _**'After all he knows about you and who my family is on both sides.'**_

_**'Just be careful kit.'**_ said the fox and Naruto smirked as he and Tazuna and he saw the very same demon of the mist Zabuza

"Damn it looks like I missed.

5...5...5...5...

Okay I know that you probably hate me because i cut if off at the beginning of a fight but I thought it would be better to have it like that. but don't worry i wil lbe back with a new chapter next week


	6. Chapter 6: Demon of the Mist

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Six: Demon of The Mist

Naruto smirked as a large blade flew over theme suddenly there was a chuckle as a form was seen standing on the blade.

"Damn looks like I missed." said the voice and Kakashi paled

"Naruto Sasuke Sakura protect Tazuna. I'll handle him." said Kakashi pulling up his head protector revealing his sharingan

"Oh you'll handle me huh?" asked Zabuza going after the boys but Kakashi blocked him.

"Uh-uh this is our fight." he said but Zabuza smiled and dispatched three water clones and sent them to face the three genin. Kakashi tried to stop them but Zabuza stopped him by reminding him of their fight and Kakashi knew he was right. He would just have to hope his students could handle themselves.

* * *

Sasuke watched as the three clones came at them and he remembered how Naruto had froze up the first time they had faced him. He knew it wouldn't happened this time though, not with Naruto much more skilled. He also knew that they could leave Tazuna in Sakura's care while the two of them handled the clones.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who nodded and the two ran out to meet the clones head on while Sakura protected Tazuna. Naruto made four extra clones of himself to take on the other two clones but also transformed two of them to look like Sasuke because he knew that though Zabuza was fighting with Kakashi he would have a trained eye on their fight with the clones.

So he made the clones to look like him and Sasuke quickly then took on the last clone. Though they knew that Zabuza was strong, Sasuke knew that Naruto could easily take all the clones and the original out without breaking a sweat. Of course that would raise questions with Kakashi and that was one thing they were trying to avoid.

_'Of course, he wants to draw out the fight for as long as possible.' _thought Sasuke _'As not to alert Kakashi or Zabuza. Damn I was thought he was dumb but now I'm beginning to wonder just how much he does know about this whole thing.'_

Just then Naruto destroyed the last of the clones and Zabuza winced then looked toward their direction

"What's the matter? Did my students defeat your clones already?" asked Kakashi but Zabuza didn't answer he couldn't believe that the little brat who had made a fool of the demon mist brothers was able to defeat his clones. _'There is more to this brat than meets the eye.'_

_'What is the deal with Naruto? He's much stronger than what the academy reports said and it seems that he's constantly hiding something.'_ thought Kakashi not focusing and suddenly there was a water prison around him. _'Damn.'_

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto shouted coming toward them but Kakashi shook his head. He knew that Naruto wasn't strong enough to face him, but it seemed that Naruto was as head strong as his mother and didn't listen to Kakashi. Kakashi watched as Naruto created multiple clones and constantly attacked Zabuza so much that he had no choice but to let the prison go.

"Are you okay Sensei?" Sasuke asked as he ran up to him.

"Yes Naruto how-"

"Later Sensei." he said as Naruto got ready to attack again. That was until there was a slicing sound and Zabuza fell to the ground.

_'Heh there is good old Haku.'_ he thought as a masked nin showed up.

"I've been track this nin for a while now. I thank you for your help in capturing him." said the masked nin

"Of course." said Kakashi as the nin took Zabzua away.

"Sensei are you alright?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, but we should get to Tazuna's house." said Kakashi "I need some serious rest."

"Alright." said Naruto and the four continued on their way, as Sasuke and Naruto helped Kakashi while, Naruto's clones helped protect Tazuna.

* * *

Once they got to Tazuna's house and Kakashi laid down in then spear room Naruto walked outside and walked over to the woods. He knew after their first encounter with Zabuza and Naruto fighting the way he normally did Kakashi would be more suspicious of him than ever, but he didn't have a choice in how to fight them. He had to take the clones out quickly or else... Naruto just shook his head and punched the first bolder he came to.

"I thought you might be out here." said Sasuke walking up o him "You know you didn't have a choice. If you didn't do that then Kakashi Sensei would have been..."

"I know but still he's going to wonder and we don't have a real explanation." said Naruto

"I don't think that's the real issue." said Sasuke

"And what is the real issue?"

"How the hell we're going to fight Haku." said Sasuke

"Yeah that is going to be a problem." said Naruto "But I was thinking what if we made it to where he could join us?"

"He'd have to leave Zabuza and that isn't going to happen, not with him dying at the end of Kakashi's Chidori." said Sasuke

"Yeah but what if we can expose Gato before Zabuza gets hurt to badly and before Kakashi uses the Chidori?" asked Naruto

"Well that may just work." said Sasuke "The main question is how are we going to do that?"

"Leave that to me." said Naruto and Sasuke nodded then the two walked back to the house

* * *

Once they got back to the house Sasuke saw that Kakashi was up and he went to help him while Naruto walked up to Tsunami and asked if she wanted some help.

"I would love help." she said and the two set to work. Sasuke shook his head and smiled at Naruto as Sakura walked over to him and sat down.

"Where did Naruto learn to cook at?"she asked

"Well I guess when he got married. He couldn't exactly take her out to ramen every night." said Sasuke

"He was married?"asled Sakura shocked

"Oh yeah." said Sasuke "Not only that but he was going to be a father in a month."

"Naruto a father?" Sakura asked skeptical, she doubted that he could ever really grow up enough to be a father.

"Heh yes he is, actually Naruto is more grown up than you think. Haven't you noticed that he has been more clam and collected? He gained that after the war we were talking about." said Sasuke looking at his friend.

"I see." said Sakura "Anyway what about that Zabuza?"

"He's not the real issue." said Sasuke "Just leave him to Kakashi. When we face him again you need to protect Tazuna."

"I'm useless, protecting him is all I can do." said Sakura

"Heh believe me Sakura you are not useless. It will be a while since we don't know where Tsunade is but once she gets to the village I'm sure she'll start training you."

"I learn under Tusnade?"

"Yeah Naruto under Jiraiya, and me under Orochimaru." said Sasuke disgusted

"Then why don't you look happy about that one?" asked Sakura "I thought you wanted power?"

"No I know the truth about my family and what really happened." said Sasuke "Trust me I don't really need power anymore." he added showing her his left hand and the half moon on it.

"What is that?" asked Sakura

"Sakura it's something that you wouldn't understand." said Naruto walking up to them. "Dinner is done."

"Thanks Naruto." said Sasuke joining them.

* * *

The next morning Naruto Sasuke and Sakura were in the forest with Kakashi supposedly to learn the tree climbing technique but Naruto thought he and Sasuke could have a little fun with it, like before with the bells. Sakura managed to climb the tree without much difficultly but Sasuke smiled when Kakashi turned to Naruto and tried to get him to climb the tree and he refused to do it.

"Come on Naruto just do it." Kakashi said in an exasperated voice, he was tired of Naruto's attitude. "Just climb the tree."

"But I don't want to." Naruto wined

Kakashi just groaned and thought how to get Naruto to climb the tree. "I'm tired of this Naruto just climb the tree."

"Nope." he said reminding Kakashi of the way Minato used to be before becoming hokage and being serious.

"Naruto last time. Climb the tree." said Kakashi his patience wearing thin.

"Fine." Naruto snapped and he climbed up the tree "Happy now?" he asked

"Very good Naruto." said Kakashi sweat-dropping "Now was that so hard?"

"Whatever." said Naruto as he jumped down and joined Sakura and Sasuke.

"Now that you all have learned the technique I want you to practice it." He said and disappeared. After he did Naruto and Sasuke burst out laughing confusing Sakura

"What's so funny?"

"Just the way Naruto was playing with Kakashi." laughed Sasuke

"I take it you two have done this long before now?"

"Oh yeah." said Sasuke "Its a long story but Naruto and I at first had a lot of trouble with it."

"It took us all day and almost all night but we both had finally made it to the top." Naruto added

"Anyway Sasuke I'm going to a little isolated part of the forest to train some. Why don't you and Sakura do some training?" Naruto asked knowing that Sasuke and Sakura wanted to be alone for a while.

"Okay." said Sasuke "just don't over do it Naruto."

"I'll be fine." said Naruto and he left.

"He really does seem more mature than ever." said Sakura

"Yeah well being in a war can do that to you." Sasuke said looking at the path Naruto took. "But then he had changed before the war really. At least from what I could tell."

"What do you mean? Weren't you in the village?"

"No I left about a month after the Chunin exams." said Sasuke.

"How come?" asked Sakura

"l don't want to talk about it Sakura." said Sasuke looking away. Sakura walked closer to Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him

"I understand." said Sakura "But know this I'm here for you alright?"

"Thank you Sakura." he said and they continued to practice the technique, or rather Sasuke helped Sakura master it as Naruto watched from the shadows.

"Looks like we won't have to help Sasuke with Sakura after all." he said to the fox sitting beside him

**"No but we do need to tread cautiously. Kakashi is starting to get suspicious and he's going to wonder about us sooner or later."**

"Yes I know but he knows who my parents are and he knows about you, so thatncould explain my power. As for...

"As for what?" asked the very same voice that had just left them. Or so Naruto thought. _'Oh shit.'_ he thought as he turned around and saw Kakashi sitting in the same tree as him only a branch above him. "So Naruto I think you have some explaining to do."

6...6...6...6...6...6...

Sorry about the cut off but I couldn't resist. I'll have a new chapter hopefully before the end of this week. Enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7: Busted! Naruto Exposed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Busted! Naruto exposed

"Kakashi Sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as Kurama tried to slowly back away

"I've already seen you and heard very thing you two have said, so why don't we cut to the chase and you tell me what's going on." Kakashi said jumping down to the branch Naruto was on.

Naruto sighed and looked at Sasuke, who was still helping Sakura, then he looked back at Kakashi "Even if I tell you you wouldn't believe me." he said

"Try me." Kakashi said slowly pulling a kunai out in case he had to fight.

"Fine, Sasuke and I were fighting a strong ninja ten years after the war that was started to get the remaining jinchuriki, when we thought they were defeated we were sent back in time to the beginning but thanks to Kurama we got here."

"That's-"

"Ridiculous? Crazy? Hard to believe? Yeah I know. Imagine having a child on the way. " said Naruto. "I was going to be a father on a month. Do you realize now I have to wait fifteen more years to see my sons?"

"Naruto..."

"I know you don't believe. Me Kakashi but its the truth and I can prove it."

"Alright I'm listening."

"I know the names of your two team mates that you never talk about and who your jounin leader was. I also know where you got your Sharingan and who it was that gave it to you."

"That's impossible. Only a handful knows about it and I've never told anyone." said Kakashi

"I know but I fought him."

"Impossible he's-"

"Dead? Yeah not quiet." said Naruto "Believe me when I first heard about it I was shocked, but Obito and Rin were placed under a puppet jutsu by Madara. But that's neither here nor there."

"What about the squad leader? You said you knew who he was."

"Well if I didn't it would be sad since you promised him and my mother you would protect me." Naruto said smiling "Jounin leader was my father, the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze."

kakashi looked at Naruto shocked. He couldn't believe that Naruto knew everything about his old team thoug. No one had told him about them. "So how long..."

"Have I known about Kurama?" Naruto asked and Kakashi nodded

"Well I first found out when I was twelve the first time." said Naruto "But Kakashi now isn't really the time. We have to deal with Zabuza."

"You're right. But Naruto when we get back..."

"We get back to the village Sasuke and I will tell you everything." said Naruto and he jumped out of the tree before Kakashi could say anything

* * *

Later that night Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the house and sat close to the house but fare nought to where they wouldn't be heard, while Sasuke used his rinnigan to cloak the two so that they could talk.

"I'm glad you could hide you rinnigan." said Naruto "Or else we'd be in really big trouble. More than now."

"So how did he figure it out?"

"Wel I guess he had suspected it for a while but didn't know what to do. When he over heard me talking to Kurama I guess he decided I wasn't the real Naruto."

"I guess we should have told him in the beginning after al." Sasuke sighed. "It would have saved a lot of problems."

"Not really he wouldnt have believed us." said Naruto "I don't think he believes me right now as it is, and I told him everything about his own squad and who my father was."

"But you could have found that out anywhere." Sasuke said nodding. "Especially the Uchiha Obito."

"Exactly." said Naruto "But I threw a curve by saying I knew who his Jounin instructor was."

"Who was your father right?"

"Yeah." said Naruto "Sasuke I think we're going to have to show him everything I. Order for him to believe us."

"Well it will have to wait till we get back." he said

"Yeah I told Kakashi we would explain when we get back." said Naruto "I just hope it doesn't change things too much."

"You mentioned that before what do you know about this?"

"Not a lot. Just that we have to be careful. If we change things here too much we'll screw our own future up." said Naruto "It was when I went back and met my father, before he was the fourth hokage and before Kakashi got the sharigan that I met them tWo."

"I see." said Sasuke "Well we had better get back in. We don't want them to think we've disappeared."

"Right." said Naruto and he followed Sasuke back into the house and walked to where his bed was."

* * *

The next day Naruto and the others were at the bridge watching over Tazuna when some other builders walked up to them and they told him that they couldn't risk it anymore and that they were quiting. "Well you guys do what you have to but me i'm staying here and finishing this bridge."

"Good luck." one of them said and Naruto watched as they left and he shook his head.

"Man this is crazy." said Sakura "How is he going to build it alone?"

"Heh don't worry Sakura they'll be back after..." Sasuke started but then stopped as a fog started to roll in.

_'It's time.' _thought Naruto and he looked at Sasuke who nodded and went to the area where Haku would attack. After which Naruto created a few clones to help Sakura defend Tazuna in case Zabuza created the clones again. Then he ran to where he knew Haku would attack as well.

"So it seems you were waiting for me." said a voice from all around them "How did you know I was still alive?"

"Easy the senbon needles you were hit with weren't enought to kill you let alone the fact that the so called hunter took your body away instead of destroying it there on the spot." said Kakashi "That coupled with other things was enough proof for me."

"Yeah and i told him." said Naruto to Sasuke

"So why don't we finish our little fight?" asked Zabuza as the mist disappated around him.

"Fine by me." said Kakashi

"However this time there won't be any interference from those brats." Zabuza said and then Kakashi heard the sounds of fighting in the area Naruto and Sasuke were standing.

_'They must have known.' _thought Kakashi as he watched Naruto and Sasuke fight against the masked Nin that took Zabuza away before. _'That's why they went over that way and why Naruto created the clones. I guess it's true. Naruto at least has been through all of this. And either Naruto has told Sasuke or he is from the future as well.'_

Just then Naruto blasted out the ice dome that the masked Nin had created to fight the two in. Zabuza looked at the boy shocked and saw that Haku was completely knocked out.

"Well, well looks like Iunderestimated them." said Zabuza

"THat's makes two of us." Kakashi mumbled as Naruto tied him. It was then that Naruto dropped his ear piece into Haku's shirt and then took off where he sensed Gato and his men.

* * *

"How useless." said Gato as he watched Zabuza fight Kakashi and as the two boys tied Haku up. "I guess I will have to clean up my own dirty work, and that includes getting rid of them. I knew I should have dealt with these people my self instead of relaying on ninjas."

"Oh but ninjas are one of the things that make this world what it is." said Naruto from behind and after Gato turned Naruto knocjed him down the the bridge where Zabuza who had heard everything thanks to Naruto's peice on Haku. He turned to kakashi who nodded and the two joined up to face off against the thugs he had with him.

Naruto watched as Zabuza fought with Gato, but this time his arms weren't both useless and he could fight without a problem. After the fight Zabuza walked over to Haku and knelt down infront of him. "Haku I want you to love your life a way that you want. Not as a tool but as a person of your own merits."

"But Zabuza what do I do?"

"Live your life how you want to and I will do the same." said Zabuza the he left after whispering that he would visit him though Naruto was the only one who heard.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Naruto

"I-I don't know." said Haku "I don't have a home so I do t have any where to go really."

"You could come with is." said Sasuke

"Do you really think it would be alright?" asked Haku

"Of course." said Kakashi as Tazuna walked up to them

"Thanks to you all we can finish the bridge. Without the worry of an attack." said Tazuna

"Still we'll stay until the bridge is complete just in case there's more of those thugs." said Kakashi.

"Thank you." he said and continued to build the bridge while others came to help him.

Soon the bridge was completed and the four leaf ninjas and Haku left for the leaf village.

7...7...7...7...

okay i know it was a short fight but I wanted to get the chapter done so that I could work on the next one which will really just be a filler

enjoy


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations and Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Explanations and Surprises

As Naruto walked down the road thinking about how he was going to explain to Kakashi who he and Sasuke were and how they were in the past, Sasuke walked up to him and asked if he was alright. Naruto just shook his head and looked at Haku and Kakashi who was telling Haku about the village and what to expect. He didn't want to talk about their problem around Haku and he definatly didn't want their friend to know that Naruto knew what was going to really happen to him had they not intervened.

"Naruto you can't protect him." said Sasuke. "He'll learn eventually since more than likely he'll be placed on our team as we're the ones bringing him into the village."

"I know but Sasuke we can't tell everyone because we're already changing things." said Naruto.

"Yeah I know." he said as they got to the village.

"Alright Naruto I would like it if you would come with me and Haku to see the Hokage." said Kakashi

"Okay." said Naruto and the three left. Sasuke looked at Sakura and asked if she wanted to get something to eat or something.

"Sure I would like that." said Sakura "Just let me drop my things off at my house and we can go to the Dango shop."

"Alright." said Sasuke slightly wincing at the mention of the sweets. He never really liked sweet things.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto and the other two walked to the Hokage office and Kakashi told Haku to wait outside while he and Naruto went inside. Naruto had told Kakashi that he would tell the Hokage that he knew about the fox but he wouldn't tell him when he really met him. Kakashi said that it was alright but the Hokage would eventually find out and that it was up to him wither or not if he wanted to tell him what was going on.

Naruto knew that he was right but at the moment there wasn't really any proof to back what he was saying. So he just told the Hokage that he had met Kurama during a training exercise and became friends with him. Though he couldn't tell for sure Sarutobi thought it was more a rehearsed story than anything. "So you fell asleep during a training exercise and met the fox? Why didn't you tell anyone you knew?"

"Because I didn't want people to hate me even more." said Naruto "So I kept it to myself."

"Very well. Now who is this young man who wants to join our village?" he asked as Naruto walked out to wait in the hall and Haku walked in.

**_ 'That was close. Do you think he believed me?'_**

**_ 'I don't know Naruto I hope so at least it will keep him off our backs for a bit.'_**

**_ 'I hope you're right.'_** Naruto thought as Haku walked out with a leaf head band smiling.

"I'm apart of your team." said Haku

"Great." said Naruto as Kakashi walked out

"Yes and there is an apartment under yours and the Hokage wants you to show Haku around and everything." said Kakashi smiling

_ 'Great.' _Naruto thought sarcasticlly then he turned to Kakashi "If you still want to talk I'll meet you at the Hokage monument."

"Alright." he said and they left.

* * *

Three hours later Haku was finally settled in his apartment so Naruto walked to the Hokage monument after sending a clone to Sasuke telling him to meet there. After he got there Naruto saw that Sasuke was already there along with Kakashi and Sakura which told Naruto that Kakashi was ready to talk and possible believe them.

"Sasuke." he said causing them to turn to him

"Was wondering when you were going to get here." Sasuke said smiling making Naruto wonder exactly what had happened while he was with Haku.

"What's going on." asked Naruto confused

"Sasuke xplained everything to us." said Kakashi looking at Naruto's right hand. "And I mean everything."

"Okay but that doesn't explain why..."

"Because dobe it looks like we weren't the only ones pulled in like we thought."

"Wait what?" asked Naruto as Sai walked out from behind the trees

"I must say I'm a little disappointed you didn't sense me like before." he said to a shocked Naruto. "After all I am a member of team seven aren't it?"

"Yeah but I only saw me and Sasuke get pulled in." said Naruto and Sai's face turned serious.

"That's because after you two were pulled in the vortex opened again and sucked me and almost Sakura in." said Sai "It would have caught her had the former hokage not stepped forward and Yamato used his wood style to catch Sakura after Tsunade tossed her back. When I woke up I was in the ROOT building and Danzo was alive."

"Sai also explained everything to us." Kakashi said walking over to them. "So I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Sasuke and yourself."

"Its fine I know it's hard to believe. Trust me I know." said Naruto "Listen we won't tell you guys everything right know but we will as it comes."

"Alright then." said Kakashi and he disappeared.

"Hey Naruto why don't you introduce Sai to Haku?" asked Sasuke and Naruto knew then it was time to go."

Nodding he and Sai left the two other members and walked back down to the village. "So what about Tsunade?" Naruto asked "You said she got pulled in too."

"I dont know where she is." said Sai "I just know she isn't here."

"She must be where ever she was before I met her in Tanzaku town." said Naruto "Great the one person who could convince the third and she isn't anywhere near us."

"I'm sure she'll look you up." said Sai "I mean if we have our power and memories wouldn't it stand to reason she would too?"

"Yeah I guess. So what are you going to do about Danzo and your assignment on our team when Sasuke leaves?"

"Is he still going?" asked Sai confused. He thought for sure Sasuke didn't need the leave the village again after seeing what he did in the war. How he Naruto Sakura and Kakashi saved them from the genjutsu that Madara had casted.

"Well we haven't discussed it but if we're going to stop Orochimaru from destroying our village wouldn't be better suited for someone to be our spy?"

"Like Kabuto was Sasori's?" asked Sai as they walked to Naruto's house.

"Yeah." said Naruto "It'll have to be after the Chunin exams and after, if she doesn't come here first, I leave to find Tsunade. But I think it would be perfect. Plus Sasuke can take care of himself."

"While that's true what about him and Sakura? Not to mention the rest of the village who'll think he betrayed them."

"Well we have to go over it but I have to talk to Tsunade first." said Naruto "I have to go. See you later Sai."

"Bye Naruto." and the ROOT nin disappeared as Hinata, who had heard Naruto was back walked up to his house and knocked on the door. She still couldn't believe what her father had told her before she left.

* * *

_ 'Hinata I would like to speak to you before you go anywhere.' said Hiashi as she got ready to walk out the door._

_ 'Hai.' she said and she took her shoes off and went to the room where her father was waiting for her 'D-did I do something to upset you father?'_

_ 'No Hinata but there is something I wish to speak to you about regarding a certian friend of yours.' he said and Hinata paled. The only reason her father would speak to her like that is if he knew how much she like Naruto and from the recent events since they graduated Hinata could only assume he liked her too. 'I know I can't control who you see and where you go now that you're a ninja. I also know that you care deeply for the boy. Am I correct?'_

_ 'Yes father.' she said quietly_

_ 'Hinata look at me.' Hiashi said just as quiet and kind. When Hinata did, she couldn't believe the look in his eyes. They were gentle and not the harsh ones she had grown up seeing. 'I trust you.' he said 'And I also know that Naruto would never let anything happen to you. If you wish to see him I will not stand in your way.'_

_ 'Thank you father.' said Hinata and she ran out the room, quickly put her shoes on and raced out the door as a shadow appeared behind Hiashi._

_ 'I hope you are correct about that boy.'_

_ 'Don't worry I'm very correct about him. He won't hurt her and would never let any hurt come to Hinata.'_

_ 'Very well I'll trust your judgement on this.'_

* * *

Hinata knocked on the door and waited until Naruto opened it. He was surprised to see her there but figured she heard he was back and wanted to see him.

"Sorry to appear out of the blue like this but there was something I wanted to tell you." Hinata said happily

"Okay why don't you come in and I'll make us an early lunch?" asked Naruto standing back so she could come in.

"So whats the something you wanted to tell me?" asked Naruto as he made a quick soup and salad type meal.

"Well I was already on my way out the door when my father called me back in. He said he wanted to talk to me.

"That doesn't sound good." said Naruto as he placed the chicken gunouuchi in front of her.

"Actually the opposite." said Hinata smiling "He told me that he trusted me and you so he wasn't going to stand in the way of us."

"You're kidding." said Naruto shocked

"Nope." said Hinata

"Well this day is just full of surprises." he said confusing Hinata

"Huh?"

"Never mind. How about we go out tomorrow?"

"Oh I can't I have a mission with my team. Can I take a rain check and take you out when I get back?" asked Hinata

"You doing a c ranked?"

"Yes, Kurenai Sensei said that we were ready."

"Alright then. It's a date." said Naruto smiling and they finished eating in peace while Naruto thought about everything that had happened. He just hoped that Tsunade would come back to the village before the invasion took place. They could really use her in the village. Especially with Orochimaru and the third hokage's fight, but he wasn't sure that it would happen. He just hoped that they could stop it before it got out of control.


	9. Chapter 9: Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Confusion

Two weeks later Naruto walked to the training field with Haku after he got Kakashi's message for training, though he knew that Naruto and Sasuke didn't really need it. Naruto knew that they would have to go through the motions, but it was still dull having to possibly relearn everything he and Sasuke knew well. Naruto also knew that the Chunin exams were fast approaching and though he didn't want to, he knew that they had to participate. He just hoped everything turned out better than before.

"Well you certainly took your time." said Sasuke as he and Sakura stood there.

"Did it matter?" asked Naruto annoyed. "Kakashi still isn't here so..."

"True." said Sasuke then he looked at Haku "How are you adjusting?"

"Real good actually." said Haku smiling. "I managed to get a small rabbit to raise so I won't be alone all the time."

"That's good." said Sasuke as Kakashi came up to them, sweat dropping at the glares that he got from his three students that knew him well.

"I guess I'm a little late." he said smiling.

"More than a little sensei." said Sakura

"Sorry but I was filling these forms out for you four and it couldn't wait." said Kakashi showing them the Chunin registration papers causing Naruto to slightly cringe at them but it was unnoticed except by Sasuke who shared his feelings. Kakashi went on to explain what the exams were and what they were for then he handed the papers to the four of them and told them to look through them. After they did and handed them back to Kakashi he told them that the exams would start the next week and to rest up, then he left as Naruto sensed the chakra he had been looking for. He sighed and looked at Sasuke, who nodded and pulled Sakura away from the other two.

"Sakura listen I have to go check something out with Naruto." said Sasuke

"Sasuke what happened before in the exams?" asked Sakura who had noticed the looks that he and Naruto gave the papers when they looked at them.

"I can't Sakura." he said looking away "Not now."

"Alright." she said. "You don't have to tell me. Just be careful."

"I will." said Sasuke and the two left confusing Haku who didn't know the truth behind his teammates.

"What's with them?" he asked

"It's a long story." said Sakura "Why don't we go look around?"

"Sure." he said and the two walked back toward the village.

* * *

"Hey Naruto are you sure it was him?" asked Sasuke as he Naruto and Sai, who Naruto had sent a clone to get, ran through the back hills.

"Yeah I'm sure it was." said Naruto

"But I don't understand why would he risk coming now?" asked Sai

"To make sure we were gone, more than likely." said Naruto. "Remember he was pulled in with me and Sasuke so he would have been affected by the chakra energy Kurama let lose in order to save us."

"Which means he'll have all of his powers." said Sasuke groaning. "Great as if he wasn't hard enough to beat before."

"I don't understand. Have you face him before?" asked Sai

"Yeah a long time ago, back before the war and before Sasuke returned to the village." said Naruto "Hell it was even before _I _came back from training with Jiraiya."

"So what happened?" asked Sai

"Naruto and I faced him on two separate occasions and individually." said Sasuke "To be honest if Orochimaru hadn't been with me back then Magokoro probably would have killed me. But the snake managed to convince him otherwise. I don't know how you survived Naruto."

"I did because he saw what most doesn't." said Naruto confusing the others

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Sai

"He saw my mother in me." said Naruto closing his eyes and coming to a stop. "See Jiraiya and I were on our way through Uzushio, my mother's clan land, when we came across an old man needing help. I didn't think twice and gave him the water I had and he told us that he was from the Uzamaki clan but had been on a journey for years and had finally returned home just to find it was destoryed."

"I'm guessing this old man was Magokoro?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah Jiraiya didn't trust him at all either. I guess because he knew that there were only a handful of us left and my mother was the only real survivor from the clan since she was sent to Konaha." said Naruto

"So what happened after that?" asked Sai

"Well we waited until he had the strength to move and we went to a nearby village so we could stock up and everything." Naruto continued "I never saw the attack coming but obviously Jiraiya did and he blocked it. After he failed he told me to watch my back and that he would come after me again and to watch my back."

"Did he attack you again after that?" asked Sai.

"Not until after the war when he and Orochimaru attacked us." said Naruto

"Why wait so long?" He had to know you had the nine tails sealed in you." said Sasuke

"Because he didn't think I had bonded with Kurama." said Naruto as they resumed their journey.

"Still why come here and attack now? If he was affected like you said by Kurama's chakra then he would know you and I had our powers as well." Sasuke said

"I don't know but I do know that if he is here then it means we have a huge problem." said Naruto "I mean we're really the only ones in the village who can actually face him."

"And if it's not him?" asked Sai "What of it's someone worse than Magokoro?"

"Then we're screwed." said Naruto "But we have to find out."

"Then let's go." said Sasuke and they continued on their way through the hills. However just as they got to an outpost they were met with Shuriken aimed at them.

"What they hell was that?" asked Sai as they took cover behind the trees, their ANBU training kicking in.

"My guess would be him." said Sasuke but Naruto wasn't sure. When he first sensed the chakra he was sure it was Magokoro's now that he was closer however he wasn't sure. There was something, he wasn't sure what, but there was something different about the chakra. "Naruto is it him?"

"I don't know Sasuke." Naruto said as a figure came out. One that Naruto knew well and was completely relived to see. Smiling he jumped down and ran to the woman he had considered his closest family member. "Tsunade thank god you're here." he said running up to her as another walked out, however this time Naruto was sure it was Magokoro, but the chakra signal wasn't his at all. _'What the hell is going on?'_

9...9...9...9...9

okay so I know you are getting tired of the cliff hangers but I couldn't think of any way to continue with this one the way it was and leaving it with Naruto and the other two with more questions than answers was just to good. I hope to have the next chapter up this week but not making promises


	10. Chapter 10: Pre-exams

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Pre-exams

As Naruto watched the nin walk up beside Tsunade he was confused as to why Magokoro was there but not trying to kill them. Tsunade smiled at Naruto's confusion and walked over to the nin and whispered something in his ear. Nodding he walked back in the building while Tsunade walked over to Naruto and motioned that they follow her.

"Tsunade what's going on?" asked Naruto "Who is that? He looks just like Magokoro."

"That's because he's his twin brother." said Tsunade "It's actually because of him that...well follow me and you'll see what I'm saying." she added looking at Naruto especially

"Alright." said Naruto and they walked into the building but Naruto barely had time to look around before he was hit by something, or some_one_.

"NARUTO!"

"H-Hinata?" asked Naruto confused

"Antauri brought me." she said stepping back.

"Antauri?" asked Sai walking over to them.

"That's right." said Tsunade "It wasn't Magokoro that sent Sai and me here. It was him that opened the second portal but I don't know how Hinata got here."

"It was about a month after you guys disappeared." Hinata said from Naruto's arms. "I was a part of the search team when I ran into Antauri. He said that he knew where you four were but before he could open another portal to bring you back his brother attacked and knocked me and him into the portal he had created and sent us here."

"Now we can't get back." said Antauri

"Don't you have your powers?" asked Sasuke confused since they all seemed to have theirs.

"No though I don't know why." said Antauri

"I think I do." said Naruto. "I think it was because when I covered everyone in Kurama's Chakra and where he used his chakra to send us here."

"That makes sense." said Antauri "Though I don't know who he is."

"He's the Nine-tailed beast." said Sasuke.

"So what now?" asked Sai

"We continue what we're doing." said Naruto then he looked at Hinata. "There's only two people who really know about us, Kakashi and Sakura. So you're going to have to ignore Neji's attitude for a while."

"Yeah I figured." said Hinata

"You four head back to the village." said Tsunade "And don't worry Naruto I'll be there shortly."

"Alright." he said and they left."

* * *

Naruto was still confused as to how Hinata was there and especially was worried about the boys. He looked over at Hinata who was running a little bit away from the others. Naruto told Sasuke to go on ahead with Sai and that he would catch up to them. He also told them to explain to Kakashi and Sakura what they just learned that way the two couldn't say that him and Sasuke were hiding anything.

"Alright just be careful." said Sasuke "We don't know what happened so..."

"Yeah I know." said Naruto and he watched as they left then he went back to where Hinata was beginning to slow down more when she saw that Naruto was coming back to her. "Hey you alright?"

"Y-yeah." she said not looking at him

"Something happened to the boys didn't it?" asked Naruto.

"I lost both of them." said Hinata "There was another attack after you guys disappeared, and before I could get to the safe house I was hit hard and lost the babies. I'm so sorry Naruto."

"Hinata it's not your fault and besides we can try again." said Naruto hugging her. "Come on let's get back to the others."

* * *

After Sasuke and Sai got back to the village Sai told Sasuke he had to get back to the ROOT core before Danzo got suspicious and Sasuke had to agree. Sasuke told him that he would take care of telling Kakashi and Sakura what had happened and to get back. Sai nodded and left as Sakura walked up to Sasuke and asked if everything was alright.

"Yeah I guess." he said as he turned to her. "Do you want to go get something to eat or something?"

"Yeah sure." said Sakura as Naruto and Hinata got to the village and walked to the ramen shop.

"Hey Sasuke why don't you and Sakura join us?" asked Hinata who had heard Sasuke ask Sakura to lunch.

"Sure." he said and the four walked over to the shop as Iruka watched them with Kakashi

"What is going on?" asked Iruka. "Naruto is much cooler than he used to be and he's not arguing with Sasuke like before."

"He still argues with him though." said Kakashi thoughtfully. "I think it has to do with Naruto seeing Hinata."

"Just because he's seeing the Hyuga heir doesn't mean anything Kakashi." said Iruka.

"Actually it means a lot." said Kakashi. "I know for a fact that Lord Hiashi won't let anyone be with Hinata unless they could protect her and Naruto can't protect her if he acts like a fool all of the time."

"Yeah I guess so but that doesn't explain how he has changed so much since he graduated."

"Well I guess you have a fair point but really does it matter? Maybe he's more like his father than his mother."

"Maybe so." said Iruka and he left as Kakashi continued to watch his team and Hinata hoping he was right about entering them in the exams.

* * *

Soon the week was past and Naruto Sasuke Sakura and Haku was standing at the entrance to where the first part was taken. Naruto kept an eye on Hinata who was looking nervous standing with her team. Though she knew them better than anyone, Naruto could tell that she was nervous that they would figure out something was different about Hinata.

Naruto knew that though Hinata was tough enough to handle even her cousin now she would have to fake it and well it was hard enough on her seeing Neji again let alone having to fight him. Sighing he looked back at Sasuke standing with Sakura and Haku when Kakashi walked up to them.

"I wanted to wish you luck. I won't be there to help you so you'll have to remember the team work."

"Don't worry Kakashi Sensei." Naruto said smiling. "Trust me we'll be fine."

"Alright then." he said and Kakashi disappeared as Naruto and Sasuke smiled at each other over Sakura and Haku when someone pushed into Sasuke causing him to hit a nin dressed in black with something covered on his back.

"Hey did you just push me?" he asked looking at Sasuke.

"Only because someone pushed me." said Sasuke looking at the nin in glasses glaring at him

"Kankuro don't start a fight you can't win." said a red haired nin. "You can't win against them. There is something about the two of them."

Naruto just looked at Gaara not realizing the killer intent that was rolling off of him until Kurama told him to watch it and Naruto realized that Gaara was talking about him and Sasuke. **_'Damn more than likely Gaara has realized that I'm not as normal as they first thought.'_**

**_ 'More than likely.' _**said Kurama **_'Just be careful not to leak anymore.'_**

**_ 'Right.'_** said Naruto but he knew that the damage had been done and now Gaara knew what Naruto was and that Sasuke wasn't normal either. He just hoped that the exams went off without a problem but he knew better. Things were going to get much worse before they got better.

10...10...10...10...10

Okay so a short chapter before the exams started and to also explain a bit about the time jutsu that got them all trapped in the past to begin with


	11. Chapter 11:The Exams Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Exams Begin

As Naruto and the other three walked into the room where they were going to be taking the first exam Naruto smiled when he thought back to how they were supposed not to cheat but the true test was to cheat secretly. The first time he didn't know about that and he just waited until the last question that was going to take place fifteen minutes before the end of the test. This time however both him and Sasuke knew better and understood the questions so they wouldn't have to cheat.

Shortly after they entered the room the Jounin that were there separated the teams and sat them in different areas so that they couldn't cheat. Naruto smirked at Sasuke over Haku and Sakura and went to sit down beside Hinata, who smiled at him as well knowing full well what was going on.

"Good luck Naruto." she said and he smiled as he got the exam paper.

"You too Hinata." He said and they began to take the exams.

Haku just looked around and wondered what to do when he realized that Sasuke and Naruto weren't really taking the exam but just sitting there. Confused Haku looked back at his paper and started to answer the questions. He decided that he would ask them about it later if they managed to pass the first exams.

Sasuke smiled as he remembered the last time he was in the room and how he would subtly cheat but now he didn't have to so he just took his time and slowly answered the questions. He looked over at Naruto and Hinata who were both just really siting there and smiled. He knew that the first time Naruto took the test he didn't even answer a single question and it looked like he was going to do the same thing this time.

Naruto just sat there thinking and playing with his pencil pretending to take the test, but he was really talking with Kurama trying to plan the attack in the woods with Orochimaru. He knew that even though he and Sasuke could easily take out the snake they still had to watch out for him cursing Sasuke and placing the five prong seal on himself.

'**You're right.'** said Kurama **'But the question is how with Haku there?'**

** 'I don't know Kurama but I do know that we can't just let him trample over us.' **Naruto thought **'I really don't want to be eaten by that snake again.'**

** 'Well just be careful in the forest.' **Kurama said as Ibiki called for the attention to the front.

"Now the final question, but before I ask it I should tell you that if you fail you and your team will be banned from ever taking the test again. However if you want to get out now I would understand and you will be able to take it next time." said Ibiki and he waited until he was sure that everyone left that was going to, then he smiled and told everyone left had passed. Afterward he explained what he had intended with the question was to test their resolve for the exam. Then he told them that they were to go to the Forest of Death to meet with their next examiner the next day and everyone left.

* * *

As Sasuke and the rest of team seven walked out of the examination room Haku noticed Naruto acting more edgy than normal and asked Sakura what the problem was. She said she wasn't sure but obviously something happened with Naruto and he wasn't telling them what.

Naruto continued to look around trying to see the snake boy, but for some reason he could not only not see him but sense him either, and he was afraid to send out too much chakra feelers because he knew Gaara would pick them up. Just then Tsunade walked up to walked over to Naruto and smiled. When she did Naruto knew then something was going on and he wasn't sure he was going to like it one bit.

"Hey brat how did you do?" she asked looking at him and Sasuke like they were sharing some joke.

"Well apparently I passed if that's what you're asking." said Naruto

"Good. Well I have to get back to the medical core for the exams. I told the third hokage that I would help because more than likely there is going to be problems during the second half." said Tsunade and Naruto nodded. He was glad she remembered what he and Jiraiya had told her about the exams and how he and the others faced the snake freak. Under the pretense of giving Naruto a hug Tsunade leaned in and whispered for him to watch his back.

Naruto nodded in understanding and watched as she walked away. Sakura looked at Sasuke wondering about what just happened when Sasuke just shook his head and said he would walk her home.

"Okay." she said and the two left as Naruto and Haku walked back toward their apartments.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Huh? Oh hey Hinata." said Naruto.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner?" she asked and Naruto had to suppress a smile. He knew that Hiashi never liked him. But maybe if they started earlier...Like now.

"Sure why not." said Naruto then he turned to Haku. "Sorry about that Haku."

"Don't be go with your girl." said Haku "I have to go feed Snow anyway. Later."

"Later." said Naruto and the two left toward the Hyuga complex.

* * *

"So Naruto how long have you been in control?" asked Hiashi after dinner

"Father!" Hinata exclaimed understanding what he meant even if her sister didn't.

"It's fine Hinata." said Naruto "I understand." then he looked at Hiashi. "I have had control for many years."

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Just that I've had control of the power since I was a kid." said Naruto. "You don't have to trust me but I'm sure you know who my father is and why he did what he did."

"I would like to speak with you alone." Hiashi said standing up "Walk with me."

* * *

"Naruto I want to know how you really feel about my daughter." Hiashi said as the two walked the complex.

"I care for her deeply, I'm not saying that I completely love her but I do care for her and I'm not taking pity on her if that's what you're thinking this is." said Naruto

"You won't take advantage of her?" he asked shocked by Naruto's boost since everyone else has just wanted her for their kekkei ginkai.

"No I won't take advantage of her and her powers." said Naruto shocking him

"Very well Naruto you have my blessing to date Hinata." said Hiashi then he left as Hinata walked up to them

"Well?" she asked

Naruto turned around nodded and smiled. "He said he would give me his blessing to date you."

"Naruto thank you." said Hinata and they walked back to the gate "I'll see you tomorrow at the tower."

"Just be careful around Shino and Kiba. I'm sure by now they've noticed your different especially Kiba."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked confused.

"I mean your scent." said Naruto "You've been with me for ten years. My scent has always has a sort of fox scent from Kurama and Kiba told me that it was also a stronger scent after the war I guess where I merged with Kurama."

"So more than liked I have the same scent?"

"Or a light variation of it." said Naruto "We may be able to pass it of as you being with me. Especially since you can be with me more than ever now thanks to your father."

"Then I guess I'll be careful around my team and if they ask then I'll just say it's where we're together." said Hinata and she hugged him, then he left to get ready for the next exams.

"I love you." she whispered knowing he would hear.

Naruto turned back after he got out of the gate and smiled "I love you too." he said then he disappeared.

11...11...11...11...11

Okay I hope that this was to everyones liking. And I want to send a thank you to **Lady Frozen Rose **for the inspiration for Hinata and Naruto's little connection as well as **mischief maker **for the idea of bring Hinata to where Naruto was. Gave me a great idea for the next couple of chapters.


	12. Chapter 12: The Forest of Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Forest of Death

Naruto walked back to his apartment after he left Hinata's, in order to drop off his extra supplies because he had a feeling since there would be four of them their extra supplies would be taken. So he just decided that instead of taking extra he would just use some of his own power to hold off any attackers. He knew that if the fight with Orochimaru happened the way it did before only one of them would actually be able to fight him and not have to worry about Sakura and Haku. He also knew Sasuke better than ever and knew he would stay behind to protect Sakura from any lingering nins from the attack or even the snake that Orochimaru was going to summon.

Naruto shivered whenever he thought about that snake and how it had actually eaten him. He was lucky he actually survived that encounter and he didn't cherish reliving it nor if things went his and Sasuke's way would he have to. Just then there was a knock on the door and he stopped what he was doing and walked over to the door and saw Tsunade standing there.

"We need to talk." she said and Naruto nodded. He had a feeling as to what was going on and he was going to like it.

"Should I get Sasuke?" he asked as he stood back and let her in.

"No I just need to talk to you seeing as I figure you're the one who's going to face Orochimaru tomorrow."

"More than likely." said Naruto "So what did you what to talk about?"

"I need to know if you're going to use Kurama during that fight." Tsunade asked "I need to know in case I have to tell someone."

"Only if I have to." said Naruto "I have a feeling that the Third knows or is close to figuring it out."

"Well even if he does he must trust you all or he would have pulled you and Sasuke into his office by now." said Tsunade "But even so he is going to learn about it soon with the invasion coming."

"Yeah I know but the problem is we can't tell him right now. We don't have proof."

"Then be careful tomorrow Naruto." said Tsunade "And leave the third to me."

"Alright." said Naruto "Goodnight."

"Night brat." she said and she walked out of Naruto's apartment while he left to get ready for the next exam that was beginning in three hours.

* * *

The next morning Naruto walked to the forest to meet up with his teammates noticing the chakra signal he had been waiting for, but he didn't say anything as he walked up to Sasuke and the others.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Naruto you ready for this?" asked Sasuke

"Yeah I'm ready what about you guys?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." said Sakura nervously.

"Don't worry Sakura you'll do fine." said Naruto as the examiner walked up to them

"Alright time for the next test. This is the forest of death and you have two days to get the scroll that you don't have and get to the tower. Otherwise you fail the exam and won't take it again." said Anko "Also you can't open the scrolls until you get to the tower unless you want something very bad to happen."

** _"Do I even want to know?" _**Sakura asked lowly

**_ "Later."_**Sasuke whispered as Anko called the teams up to get their scroll. After they got their scroll Anko also told the members of team seven that they were to have limited supplies since there were four of them and she took their extra things except for Naruto who already had the limited supply. After she took the extra supplies she gave them their scroll and the four took their place at their gate.

* * *

Two hours later Naruto and his team stopped at the stream to get some rest before starting to search for the second scroll and if he was right the second scroll would come when it happened. As they rested Haku watched as Naruto fidgeted around and wondered what was going on. He watched as his friend would twitch at even the slightest sound and he could tell that something was troubling Naruto, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Naruto sat at the edge of the stream listening for the slightest sound from the forest around them. He knew they had to fight it but was afraid to leave the two of his friends. He looked at Sasuke who nodded and he walked behind Sakura and Haku just to stay close to them and keep them safe when Naruto heard a crunching sound and he knew it was time.

The nin watched as his snake attacked the four genin but watched as the one in orange easily dodged the snake and caused it to retreat. Smiling he decided to take on the four himself but first sent a distraction for the one in order to get the one he wanted.

Sasuke looked around with his rinnigan thinking that Orochimaru would have attacked by then by for some reason after Naruto got rid of the snake that attacked them he couldn't sense or see Orochimaru and he knew that wasn't good. He knew that the snake nin was still there so he didn't know why he couldn't get a read on him. _'What is going on?' _He thought as Naruto turned to him and saw Orochimaru poised to bite Sasuke again.

"Sasuke look out!" shouted Naruto but it was too late and Orochimaru bit Sasuke giving him the curse mark and causing him to faint.

"NO!" shouted Naruto and he launched an attack toward him making Orochimaru let Sasuke go.

"So you know a few moves that weren't on the reports." said Orochimaru

"Shut up." said Naruto as a red cloak started to surround him. Then he turned to Sakura and Haku. "Take care of Sasuke."

"Uh...yeah." said Sakura and Naruto took off as Orochimaru followed in order to get rid of the demon brat.

"So you were just leading me away in order to save your friends." Orochimaru said smiling "A lot of good it will do you. I'll just go back and destroy them when I'm done here."

Naruto smiled as more red chakra came through him. "Actually I just didn't want Haku and Sakura to see me do this." he said and Orochimaru watched as the chakra formed something like a cloak around Naruto.

"I see you have some control over the demon in you."

"Wrong." said Naruto quickly going through hand seals and Orochimaru knew what he was planning but knew he couldn't stop him. "See I have had more experience than you think."

"What the hell!?" shouted Orochimaru as Kurama towered over the snake sannin.

"Yes see Naruto and I well you can't beat us." said Kurama smiling at the sannin cowering under them.

"It's over Orochimaru." said Naruto punching him to the ground "You know as well as I do that you aren't a match for me but you don't care and you attacked anyway. You knew you couldn't win with me and him there together. We were too strong but it didn't matter to you. All you wanted was to destroy the village and my family! What did we do to you?! why couldn't you just leave us alone!" he shouted continuing to punch him until Hinata, who was passing by and sensed Naruto's chakra spike left her team and went to help him.

"Naruto stop." she said "You know that it's a puppet and he's gone." she added as Naruto turned to her with his eyes blood red like they used to be when he would use Kurama's chakra before the two merged and Naruto helped him overcome the hatred the fox had.

"Hinata…" he whispered and leaned into her.

"Come on. I left Kiba and Shino with Sakura and Haku." said Hinata

"What about your second scroll?" he asked

"We already got it and were heading to the tower when we saw the three of them. We stopped to see if they were alright and Sakura told us that you took off with Orochimaru and hadn't come back." said Hinata "I told Kiba and Shino to stay while I went after you."

"Thank you Hinata."

"You're welcome Naruto." she said "Come on." and the two walked back to where the others were at and he sighed when he saw that they were still alright and was more than relived to see that Sasuke was already awake and adapted to the mark.

"Hey Naruto you alright?" asked Kiba after he sensed his friend.

"Yeah just a little sore." he said

"What about the freak?" asked Sasuke wincing slightly as he sat up.

"Well I don't think it was really him but a puppet." said Naruto sitting down slowly with Hinata's help

"Why do you say that Naruto?" asked Haku

"Because Hinata said there was something different about his chakra. It wasn't even. Isn't that what you said Hinata?" asked Naruto

"Yeah." she said. "Anyway I think we should head toward the tower. There may be more lurking around."

"Alright Sasuke you alright to walk?" asked Naruto

"Yeah lets go." said Sasuke and the seven made their way to the towers and were thankful that there weren't any more incidents on the way there. After they got to the towers and Naruto walked in with Sakura and Haku, Hinata told her two teammates to go ahead that she needed to talk to Sasuke about something.

"Alright Hinata just be quick so we don't miss the dead line." said Kiba and Hinata nodded. Sasuke turned as the two went in the door and asked what was wrong.

"I think you need to talk to Naruto alone when you get the chance." said Hinata

"Why?" asked Sasuke

"Sasuke you didn't see what I did I don't think he's let it go that Orochimaru…"

"I see I'll talk to him." said Sasuke understanding the reason why Hinata trailed off. "Go on a head Hinata. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you Sasuke." she said and she walked into the room where her teammates were waiting.

_ 'Naruto…I thought I held a grudge with Itachi but you really do understand don't you?' _thought Sasuke walking in and saw him sitting in the corner after seeing that they opened the scroll and he was told what was going on. Nodding he walked over to Naruto "We need to talk."

"Alright." He said and the two went to a private corner.


	13. Chapter 13: Naruto's Resolve

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Naruto's Resolve

Naruto and Sasuke walked to a secluded corner after he joined them. He knew that Naruto was holding a grudge against Orochimaru for what happened to the leaf and to his son, his first born. Sasuke knew that Naruto wouldn't stop until he had Orochimaru pay for what he did, but he also knew that it was an empty feeling and it wouldn't change how he felt. He just hoped he could talk some sense into Naruto, something he never could do for himself.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Naruto

"Hinata told me what happened in the forest Naruto. How you started beating that puppet and blaming him for something that hasn't happened just yet." said Sasuke looking at his friend's dark look. "Naruto you have to drop it. It hasn't happened and you don't know that it will."

"That's what the problem is. Unless I stop him for good, then it won't, but if we don't stop him then it will and he is lost and I'll never see him again."

"Naruto you don't know that."

"Yeah I do Sasuke and I can't help it, it was my fault."

"Naruto if you want to play the blame game then blame me. If I hadn't gone on the mission then you wouldn't have had to protect my son and the snake wouldn't have gotten Minato." Sasuke said looking away "So it isn't your fault but mine your son died."

"No it's Orochimaru's." said Naruto and he walked away causing Sasuke to sigh and walk over to the others, who were being tended for minor wounds by the confused medics. They had never seen a team that didn't have some major wounds.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Sakura as he walked over to them. She was worried about how he and Naruto still seemed to hide things from them, though they said that they weren't.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said looking away causing his curse mark to show again.

"Does that bother you?" she asked looking at it

"Does what?" asked Sasuke confused.

"That strange mark the weird snake guy gave you."

"Oh don't worry about this." he said covering it up with his hand. "I'll be fine trust me."

"If you say so." Sakura said but Sasuke could tell she was still worried, and smiled to himself. He realized then that he had been a huge fool like Naruto told him after the war when he first realized how he really felt about Sakura. He realized just how much he had leaned on her for support and the strength to keep going without really knowing it.

"Sakura seriously." he said, then he leaned in and whispered "This isn't the first time for me." the he stood back up and looked back at Naruto "No it's Naruto I'm worried about."

"How come?"

"It's a long story Sakura." Sasuke said as Hinata and her team joined the room where all the teams that made the exam were. "Excuse me." he said and he walked over to her "Hey we really need to talk."

"I guess he didn't listen huh?" Hinata asked as Kiba and Shino walked off the look at the list of teams that made it into the final exam.

"No and he's bent on destroying Orochimaru, thinking that it will stop that pain, but I know better." said Sasuke and Hinata knew he was thinking about what had happened with his brother and his clan.

"He still blames himself." Hinata guessed looking at Naruto as he sulked.

"Yes and he won't listen to me about revenge." said Sasuke

"Well you talked to him and I know he's stubborn but if we give him time, I think he'll come around. Especially since he now has a chance to stop it from happening." said Hinata

"You're right." said Sasuke "But first we have to get through these exams."

"Right." said Hinata and they went to their separate teams as Naruto joined them after Iruka told him that they were gathering.

He watched the blonde he and his siblings met two days before, walk away with the Raven colored hair nin the he left him and walked to a corner alone. He didn't know why but he could tell there was something different about that boy. At first he thought it was because the nin was powerful, which he knew that he was, but he wasn't sure that was just the case. After what he sensed in the forest when he and his siblings were heading toward the tower, he knew that the last exams were going to be interesting.

"Gaara? They're gathering us together." said the boy's sister.

"Fine." he said lowly like he didn't like speaking and he walked away to the rest of the groups.

"Alright since so many of you have made it through the first two exams we are going to have random pre-elimination matches. Starting in one hour the matches begin.

* * *

Naruto sat at the top of the stadium where the exam takers were waiting for their matches, thinking about how if he hadn't lost his son then more than likely wouldn't have been so reckless and caused him and Sasuke and the others to be stuck in the past. Sighing Naruto realized that Sasuke was right. Orochimaru hadn't killed his son yet and now he had a chance to stop the freak once again before it happen, and if he did kill him Naruto was going to make sure he was going to stay dead.

"Hey Naruto you alright?" asked Shikamaru walking over to him.

"Yeah just thinking, why?"

"Well you seemed like you were troubled about something and I was wondering if it had anything to do with what the Hokage pulled me into his office for." he said

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto confused

"I know about you and Sasuke, Naruto." said Shikamaru causing Naruto to look away from the match and at him shocked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto said quickly looking back at the match.

"Naruto I know you're from the future and that's why you and Sasuke have been skimming around hiding things."

"How long?" Naruto asked sighing. He knew that if Shikamaru knew there was no point in trying to play dumb.

"The beginning of the exams." Shikamaru said "Lady Tsunade took me aside and told me everything. She also asked for my help in strategizing against the invasion."

"She told you about that too huh?"

"Yeah it's why the third called me in." said Shikamaru

"Well, just keep it to yourself for now." said Naruto

"Alright." said Shikamaru and they watched as Sakura and Ino knocked each other out.

* * *

As Sasuke watched Sakura and Ino knocked each other out he turned his gaze to Naruto and Shikamaru. He knew that eventually Shikamaru would eventually figure out about him and Naruto, he just had hoped it would be later. However when he heard Naruto tell Shikamaru he didn't know what Shikamaru was talking about Sasuke knew. He knew then that Shikamaru knew. Just then they saw Shikamaru's name on the screen and he left to face his opponent while Naruto walked to Sasuke.

"I take it he knows?"

"Yes Tsunade told him at the beginning of the exams and asked for his help on the invasion."

"Well that's good, I guess. But what about the invasion?" asked Sasuke "I don't want Sakura-"

"Don't worry I've talked to Hinata and Sai. They're going. To join us during the fight, and Tsunade is going to train Sakura during the month interlude, so that she can help heal the wounded."

"Alright." said Sasuke as Shikamaru finished his match and Naruto knowingly walked over the the stairs.

Kiba smiled when he saw who he was facing thinking it would be apn easy match. However he didn't know how wrong he was and Sasuke smiled as he recalled how Naruto defeated Kiba the first time.

_ 'Let's see if Kiba can do any better this time around. Though I doubt it.' _he thought as the two faced off

13...13...13...13...13...13

Sorry about the small wait, but here is the next chapter and soon I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	14. Chapter14:Kiba's Mistake-Hinatas courage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Kiba's Mistake/ Hinata's Courage

Naruto walked down the stairs after his name came up on the screen hiding a smirk thinking how to beat Kiba but make it look like an accident, but he knew that the fight was going to be interesting no matter what. As he walked out onto the field he heard Kiba telling Akamaru that they got an easy match not thinking that Naruto would once beat him. Naruto just shook his head and waited until the referee called the match to start.

"You ready to lose Naruto?"

"Oh I don't think so." said Naruto as Sasuke and Hinata, who were sitting next to one another watching the match smiled at each other.

"You may begin." said the referee and he moved to his post and out of the line of fire.

Naruto started off by creating a hundred of s shadow clones but funneling about half of them with more chakra creating his chakra clones. Not knowing the difference between the two types of Naruto's clones, Kiba attacked the nearest clone and when it didn't disappear Kiba thought he got the real one. That was until another Naruto appeared from the smoke and attacked Kiba from behind.

Confused Kiba tried to locate the real one by smell but he couldn't tell the difference. _'What is going on? I knew he could do shadow clones but these aren't. What are they?'_

"Hey Kiba?" he heard a call and turned around to see Naruto coming at him from all sides, and he couldn't tell which one was real. So he did the only thing he could think of and he caused a dust cloud and then transformed Akamaru. After he did that he shuffled in the cloud not realizing Naruto already knew where he really was.

After the dust settled Naruto saw only Kiba standing there, but he knew better and knew that it was actually Akamaru that was in front of him. He knew that Kiba and Akamaru switched places but he wasn't going to show it. Naruto knew that he only had one shot and that he had to time it just right or else he'd lose his chance using the sensing abilities that he gained by merging with Kurama he felt the real Kiba coming up behind him. Feigning ignorance Naruto mixed himself with his clines and made sure that they were his chakra clones then he had the clones attack the Kiba located in front of him while slightly alerting his scent so that Kiba could attack him. Just then he sensed the attack coming and got ready to attack when he felt something go wrong.

Kiba was about to claim victory. He could almost taste it. Naruto was going to end his Chunin exams right there, or so he thought. Just as he got ready to attack Naruto let it loose, and Kiba was on the ground unconscious along with Akamaru.

"Oops." said Naruto "I guess I shouldn't have had that bean burrito for lunch." he added and everyone except for the few that knew the truth about Naruto fell to the ground stunned. Hinata just looked at Naruto shaking her head and Sasuke smirked at the foolish side of Naruto, who was declared the winner.

After they had gotten Kiba and Akamaru off the field Hinata watched as her name and Neji's came up as the next fight. Sighing she walked to the stairs leading to the field as Naruto walked up. He knew that she would have a hard time but he also knew that this time things would be different.

"Good luck Hinata." said Naruto

"Thanks Naruto." said Hinata

"Just remember don't go full force, but don't let him push you around." said Naruto then he added "Be careful"

"I know I will." said Hinata and she joined her cousin on the field.

* * *

Naruto ran up to the top of the stairs as the match started. He hoped that Hinata wouldn't get hurt too badly but knew that she might because she couldn't use her real training. Luckily everyone also knew that she had been training with Naruto for months, so the two of them knew that Hinata wouldn't get questioned too hard. It was really Neji Naruto was worried about. He knew what kind of pain in the ass he was, so Naruto knew that Hinata would be in trouble if she held back too much.

Sasuke watched as Naruto leaned over the rail, ready to jump in if Hinata needed him. Sasuke sighed and looked back at the matched, he could tell that Hinata was holding back but he wasn't sure even if she used her powers if it would be enough. Sasuke had went up against Neji two or three times and he knew how strong the young Hyuga was.

"Naruto are you planning on interfering in the match?" asked Sasuke

"If I have too. He's not going to hurting her like he did last time." said Naruto

"Just be careful." said Sasuke "You know she has to lose right?"

"Yeah I know, but he doesn't have to hurt her." said Naruto as he watched Hinata block Neji surprising him and her father. Naruto smiled as he watched her._ 'Get them to see the real you Hinata.'_

* * *

Neji was shocked as he was blocked by his loser cousin. He couldn't believe that she had gotten so strong just by being with the drop out of the village. "What is it about him?" he asked as he attacked again but was blocked once more. "What is it about Naruto?"

"He saw me for me." said Hinata going on the offensive. But it wasn't enough and Neji started to attack her fast and hard. Naruto knew that if he kept it up then...

"HINATA!"

14...14...14...14...14

Okay so I know it's a short chapter but I didn't want to prolong the fights too much since I dod t remember much about them. Sorry in advance if it wasnt a good fight or chapter to some of you and if it moved to fast. Also I won't have any more chapters after fifteen until two weeks from now going on vacation.


	15. Chapter 15: Jiraiya Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Jiraiya Returns

"HINATA!" shouted Naruto as Neji moved in to attack her heart, but before he could Hinata, who was hurt badly, managed to block it but couldn't land a finishing blow and Neji saw it. Taking the opportunity he attacked her again causing her to fall due to the force and he moved to finish her off when Naruto, who jumped down, grappled his wrist "Neji that's enough. You've already been declared the winner, so why are you trying to kill her?"

"Because it's her destiny to die here."

"No it's not." said Naruto with such force that it surprised Neji, who strongly believed in destiny and fate.

"And what does a failure know of fate?"

"A lot more than you think." Naruto growled

"Tch." said Neji and he walked away and Naruto walked to Hinata who had fainted, picked her up and carried her out daring anyone who came up to him to challenge him as she carried her to the hospital.

* * *

He didn't know how long he sat there when he returned after the final matched between Gaara and Lee, or anything else that had happened but Naruto knew he wasn't going to leave until he learned something about her. Just then Tsunade walked out of the room where they placed Hinata and smiled. "I thought you may be here still."

"How is she?" he asked

"She'll be fine in a couple of days, but Neji really did a number to her."

"Yeah I know. He did before too." Naruto said lowly. "But I know how to change how he feels."

"Just be careful. They may not know it now, but the path of revenge isn't fitting for the sixth hokage candidate. That's why I stopped you from going after Orochimaru when he killed your son."

"Yeah I know." said Naruto lowly as Hiashi walked in with Hinabi. Tsunade excused herself and Naruto made a move to follow her but Hiashi stopped him. He told Naruto that he was sorry for Neji's attitude

"It's not me you should apologize to." said Naruto folding his arms looking at Hinata's unconscious form. "Hinata is the one that you should apologize to."

"But don't you know you're up against him in the finals?" asked Kiba walking in with Shino to check on Hinata.

"Doesn't matter." said Naruto, who right after the match with Gaara and Lee. "I'll beat him." he added and he walked out.

* * *

Naruto walked down the road four days later thinking about the match between Lee and Gaara. He had watched it closely at the way Gaara fought because it had been years since he had faced Gaara and his pysco attitude. He also knew that Sai and if she was out of the hospital in time, Hinata would help him and Sasuke face Gaara and since they didn't know how to face a jinchuriki, Naruto knew he had to see how Gaara fought. But there was something that disturbed him as he watched his fellow jinchuriki fight. It was like Gaara was holding back, almost as if he knew something was going on.

"What is it?" asked Naruto out loud.

"What is what?" asked a voice above him. Naruto looked up quickly and sighed when he saw Sai standing there.

"Damn Sai you startled me." said Naruto looking back up the road. "I thought you were someone else."

"Someone you didn't want knowing?" asked Sai jumping down beside him.

"Yeah you could say that." said Naruto as the two continued to walk down the road.

"So what's wrong?"

"It's the fight Gaara and Lee had today." said Naruto "The way Gaara fought was almost like he was holding back. It was like he knew something was going on, or someone stronger was there."

"Maybe he sensed you and Kurama." said Sai trying to help him out.

"I don't know, maybe. But when would..." Naruto trailed off. "Damn."

"What?"

"It was when I faced the puppet Orochimaru sent after us." said Naruto cursing himself.

"What do you mean?"

"We were in the forest and Orochimaru attacked us. I had hoped with Haku there that it would be less of a problem but apparently he was ready for us." said Naruto cursing himself for forgetting about Kabuto.

"What do you mean he was ready for you?" asked Sai

"He had an inside man that I had forgot about." said Naruto but then he thought it wasn't hard to forget about Kabuto, not after he had so many other things happening to him. "Anyway he was ready for us and managed to place the seal on Sasuke again, though he did tell me that he let him do it."

"Why?" asked Sai

"Because if things go the same as last time and Tsunade becomes the fifth Hokage Sasuke is going to spy on Orochimaru." said Naruto "This way he has an excuse."

"So you are defiantly going to do that one huh?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well even though Danzo doesn't know about me I can't give any information while the seal is intact." said Sai "Damn I hate that man."

"Don't worry I'm sure that the Uchihas will handle that." said Naruto as Kakashi walked up. "Oh hey Sensei."

"Oh Naruto just the person I was looking for."

"Really why?"

"Tsunade wanted to see you and for some reason she wanted to meet you at the bath houses."

"Looks like she found the perv." said Sai looking at Naruto, who just rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke's right. Some things never change." said Naruto "Sai see what you can find out for me about him."

"Alright." said the art nin and he left as Kakashi looked at Naruto. At times he seemed like the same boy the reports said, then others he seemed like his father and analyzed things correctly and making the decisions that came with those analyzations. Then there were times when his temper shortened and he was like his mother.

"Naruto can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?" he asked before he left. He waited for Kakashi to say something but he didn't "Well?"

"Never mind. It is impossible after all."

"I did meet them if that's what you wanted to ask." said Naruto shocking Kakashi. "It's a long story right now though. I'll explain later, but I'll tell you this they don't blame you in the least." he added and he left before Kakashi could say anything else.

* * *

Naruto walked up to the women's bath house and shook his head at the sight before him. He never in a thousand years would have thought that he would see Tsuande spying on Jiraiya, spying in the women. "So spying on a spy now?" he asked coming up behind her.

"Not exactly spying, more like plotting."

"Hey I have a good idea. One that I think may get our friend's attention well."

Tsunade smiled as she realized exactly what Naruto was talking about. "Go ahead." she said and watched as he hedged himself into his female form then walked over to where Jiraiya was hiding.

"Excuse me." he/she said causing Jiraiya to turn around annoyed.

"Well hello there beautiful." he said smiling "What can I do for you?"

"Could you look over there for me? I keep hearing something over there and I'm afraid to look."

"Of course. I aim to please." he said and walked over to the bush where Tsuande was waiting. When he pulled the bush back he met with a punch and Tsunade

"Dammit Jiraiya stop spying you pervert." shouted Tsuande and the talking in the women's bath house stopped. One of them looked out the door and saw Jiraiya, Tsunade and the female Naruto, who had to work hard as to not show his laughter. He should have known that Tsunade would have checked as to who was in the bath house before Naruto even got there.

"You checked to see who was in there before hand didn't you?" asked Naruto after he hedged back to normal walking over to her

"Yep." said Tsunade

"All ninja weren't they?" he asked as he saw Anko beat on Jiraiya

"Yep."

"Think it will teach him a lesson?" asked Naruto knowing the answer to that

"Nope." Tsuande sighed as the last of the women finished beating Jiraiya and the two walked up

"Well Tsunade I'm glad you're here-"

"I'm not healing that." she said cutting him off

"Oh come on Tsunade it hurts, and where did that beautiful young girl go?" he asked looking around as Naruto busted out laughing "What are you laughing at brat?"

"Oh nothing. " said Naruto

"Anyway what can I do for you this time Tsunade?"

"I want you to train Naruto here." said Tsuande

"Why should I?" he asked

"Because I can do something that others can't." said Naruto smiling at Tsunade, who understood.

"Tell you what I'm looking for someone to take under my wing but only if they can do one simple exercise." said Jiraiya motioning for Naruto and Tsunade to follow him. They watched him fill a ballon up with water and Naruto smiled at Tsunade as Jiraiya tied it and turned around. "Alright shrimp if you can pop that at the end of the week I'll train you."

"I bet he can pop it now." said Tsunade "And if I'm right you let him sign the summoning scroll."

"Alright but if I win you can't hit me for three months." said Jiraiya and Naruto knew that he was setting himself up because Naruto could do more than pop the ballon.

"Deal." said Tsuande and Naruto started to rotate the water in the ballon and within seconds the ballon pop, spraying Jiraiya and shocking him at the same time.

"That's impossible. You always lose your bets."

"Let's just say I've learned not to bet against this kid." said Tsuande. "Anyway a deal's a deal. Let him sign the scroll."

"Fine but I bet he can't summon a tadpole."

"If I can summon Kurama I think Gamabunta wouldn't be a problem."

"Wait you can summon the fox from inside you?!" Jiraiya shouted "Do you know how dangerous that is?!"

"It may have been when I was thriteen the first time." said Naruto "Now however it's fine."

"What do you mean the first time?"

"Jiraiya there's something we need to talk about..."

15...15...15...15...15

Well here is chapter 15. I tried to make it longer as to get everything I wanted in the chapter to come through. I hope everyone likes it and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Before everyone asks about Gaara no he's not from their time he just sensed Naruto's power and don't know about Kurama.


	16. Chapter 16: Preparations, The Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

Chapter Sixteen: Preparations, The Promise

Naruto sat on the top of the fourth Hokage's monument thinking about everything that had happened in the last month. After him and Tsunade explained everything to Jiraiya about the invasion and the problem the five had, the toad sannin decided to help out with the preparations. Tsunade taught Sakura some basic healing Jutsus and had her off practicing that, he and Sasuke often sparred at the Uchiha complex, when they weren't helping with the preparations. As for Haku Kakashi had him learning to focus his chakra better so that his use of his clans kekkei genkai wouldn't take such a toll on him as it had been doing.

Naruto sighed as he thought about all the things being done and was glad they came up with the idea making the wall near the arena the spot to enter since most of the ANBU and jonin would be there. Not to mention three sages though most didn't know about that. Naruto was just worried that it wouldn't be enough.

"Hey you alright?" asked a voice from behind him.

"Huh?" said Naruto turning around to see Sasuke and Hinata, who had gotten out of the hospital the week before. "Oh hey guys."

"What's the matter Naruto?" asked Sasuke

"Just worried is all."

"Well we'll know tomorrow if this will work or not." said Hinata

"Hinata just promise me that when the fighting starts..."

"I'll keep away."

"Actually I was going to say wait a while then lead Sai to me and Sasuke." Naruto said smiling at the look of shock on Hinata's face.

"Oh, okay." said Hinata shocked. She thought after her fight with Neji that he wouldn't want her near Gaara but Naruto had known that she was holding back with that fight so if she hadn't been maybe she would have won.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said slowly and the blonde looked back at the Uchiha. "Tsunade wants you."

"This doesn't sound good." said Naruto as he got up and followed the two off the monument.

* * *

"What do you mean that the sand isn't going to be in the finals?" asked Naruto shocked at what Tsunade told him. "I know Gaara he wouldn't pull out unless it was something big."

"Does the fourth Kazekage being found dead count?" asked Kakashi

"Trust me I know Gaara well. I highly doubt that it would be enough to pull out of the exams. Besides I think he has sensed me." said Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke you saw it to." said Naruto "He was holding back in his fight with Lee. Almost as if he was waiting for something."

"Well I don't know about that but unless they decide by the acting Kazekage, the three of them won't be in the finals." said Tsunade and she left the three alone.

"Damn now what?" asked Sasuke

"Nothing." said Naruto. "I know Gaara he won'to let them pull him out."

"Well I guess we had better go get some rest." said Sasuke. "You and I have a big fight tomorrow, Naruto."

"Right." he said and the three went their separate ways.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke at the crake of dawn and got ready. Then he went to the training field where he practiced every morning, except this morning he was meeting Sai and Hinata at the field along with Sasuke. He had to know what they were going to do during the fights.

"Hey Naruto. Looks like you and I are on time." said Sai sitting there painting in his book.

"Yeah well doesn't surprise me none." said Naruto as Hinata and Sasuke walked up.

"Alright so what are we going to do about the fights?" Sai asked. "I mean I wasn't there so I don't know."

"Hinata is going to lead you to where Sasuke Gaara and I will be after the genjutsu is lifted." said Naruto. "Hinata you'll use your byakugan right?"

"To find you and Sasuke yes." said Hinata. "But I don't think it would work on Gaara he has too much chakra being like you Naruto."

"What do you mean Hinata?" asked Sai

"I can block Naruto's chakra flow but because of the nine tails in him he can just re-open them"

"It's not just Kurama's chakra it's mine too. My mother and I come from a clan where our chakra is massive. It's why our clan excelled at summoning and sealing Jutsus. It's also why they were targeted during the third war."

"Well right now it's the invasion here we're worried about." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"Alright Sasuke you'll arrive under the wire again correct?"

"Yeah we don't want to change too much. This way they'll think everything is normal." said Sasuke.

"Alright." said Naruto "Sai join the ANBU surrounding the arena. I've already told tsunade and she's done went to Danzo. He didn't want to but he finally accepted."

"How did she get him to do that?"

"Probalaby forced his hand by threading to expose what Danzo has been doing." said. Naruto.

"It doesn't matter right now." said Sasuke as light Rose over the village. "Naruto you and Hinata go I'll meet you there. I'm going to check the seals then meet you there."

"Alright just be careful Sasuke and don't miss the deadline."

"Right." he said and Sasuke left while Sai disappeared in a swirl of ink.

"Alright let's go Hinata." said Naruto and the two walked over to the arena, going to the entrance that was set aside for exam takers, and walking up to their friends. "Hey guys."

"Hey Naruto." said Shikamaru

"Hey where's Sasuke?" asked Ino as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Ino haven't you figured it out yet he isn't going to date you." said Naruto as Haku, who had won his match the month before, walked over to them. "Hey Haku."

"Hey they want the finalist to line up on the field for some reason."

"Probably just want to size us up." said Naruto looking at Neji. "At least I can keep my promise."

"What promise?" asked Haku.

"It's a long story." said Naruto as he followed Neji on the field. "Don't worry about it Haku."

"Alright." said Haku and he dropped it

"Congradulations to the those who have gotten this far. The first match is Neji vs. Naruto so will the two please step forward and the rest return to your seats." said the third hokage, who was about to see if Tsunade wasn't just boosting about the boy. He didn't know if he believe that they five were from the future but if they were it made sense as to why Naruto and Sasuke seemed different.

* * *

"Are you ready to accept your fate?" asked Neji

"I've done told you I'm going to beat the shit out of you and I never go back on my word."

"Well we'll just see about that." said Neji and the two started their fight.

16...16...16...16...16

Okay so I thought that I would post this little bit since I don't have anything better to do,at least at night. It's not long but the next chapter with be longer I promise. Hope you all enjoy


	17. Chapter 17:The Finals Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

Chapter Seventeen: The Finals Begin

Hinata sat and smiled at the two standing on the field. She knew that Naruto could easily defeat Neji with the power of Kurama in him, but she knew that Naruto couldn't use his real power on Neji because he knew that it would bring unwanted questions to the group. However if she knew Naruto like she knew she did then they didn't have anything to worry about.

"Don't worry Hinata." said Sasuke walking up to her. "He knows what he's doing."

"Yeah I know he does. But I'm just worried about the invasion and everything."

"I don't think that's what you are worried about." said Sasuke looking at the two fighting on the field.

Hinata sighed as she looked back at her love and cousin fighting. "I'm worried about the fight now. Neji has the ability to block the chakra points and I'm worried Naruto may slip up and..."

"Don't Naruto has more than enough chakra to free up the points." said Sasuke.

"I know it's just hard to watch them fighting again." said Hinata looking at the two.

"Oh you're thinking about Neji dying in the war." said Sasuke.

"Yeah. It's hard seeing him again like this."

"Well don't worry too much." said Sasuke getting up "If anyone can bring the real Neji out, it's Naruto."

"Thanks Sasuke." said Hinata "You leaving?"

"Yes." said Sasuke "I'm going to check the perimeter, then hang out until my match."

"Alright, just be careful." said Hinata

"You too Hinata and tell Naruto as well. We all know how Gaara is."

"Indeed." said Hinata and Sasuke left

* * *

As Naruto dodged the blows he knew he had to be careful facing him because even with his strength Naruto knew he couldn't be hit by Neji's gentle fist and have him block his chakra. He knew dispite the fact he had more chakra in him than the avarage nin, he would have a hard time to get the chakra flowing again. But with him fight Neji it was impossible to block him long enough to flow his closed chakra points.

_'Damn this isn't working.' Thought Naruto. 'I have to attack otherwise Neji will win and he won't change.' _

"What's the matter Naruto I thought you were going to change my views." said Neji attacking Naruto

"You won't beat me Neji." said Naruto creating his chakra clones and spread them out. He hoped that with him using his shadow and chakra clones it would help him distract Neji long enough to go on the offensive.

Neji knew he was going to win. There wasn't anyway that the failure would stop him. At least when he first came to the fight he thought that but ever since Naruto crated his clones he couldn't find the real one among the clones. _'What the hell? Where is he?' _thought Neji as he continued to punch the clones. Finally he came he struck a clone that seemed solid. Smirking he continued to close off the chakra points of the Naruto in front of him not realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere.

"What is going on?" asked Neji "I close his chakra points but they continue to over flow with Chakra."

"So have you figured it out yet?" asked the Naruto on the left.

"How is this possible?" asked Neji

"I'm not normal Neji, is that part of your fate crap?!" shouted Naruto as he attacked from below.

Neji flew through the air as Naruto's punch connected. He couldn't believe the failure of all people had beat him. _'How is this possible?' _he thought as he landed 'Could Hinata and everyone be right as to there not being a fate or such a thing as destiny?'

"Hey Neji." said Naruto walking up to him and holding his had out. "Destination isn't what matters, but it's the journey it's self."

"Where did you hear that?" he asked taking Naruto's hand

"A good friend told me that." said Naruto as he helped him up. "Trust me if I believed in fate I wouldn't have been able to stay here."

Neji just sighed and limped off the field pausing long enough to tell the referee that he forfeit then he walked off the field. As he got to the exit he nearly collapsed and would have fell had Hinata not been there and caught him.

"Why?" asked Neji. "After what happened a month ago?"

"Because I understand, more than anyone Neji." said Hinata "I've watched you grow with more hatred toward the main branch but what if you didn't know the truth behind what you know?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Talk to my father." said Hinata as she helped him to the infirmary.

As he watched his love help her cousin walk, Naruto sighed and walked to the stands as Shikamaru walked over to the stairs that lead to the field.

"Hey where's Sasuke? I thought he was up next against Gaara."

"Well he was supposed to be but he had something to check out first and it's more important." said Naruto

"Alright." said Shikamaru reading between the lines.

* * *

Sasuke walked along the perimeter checking the strength. Jiraiya saw him walking along it and walked up to him.

"You don't really want him near you do you?"

"Huh? Oh hey Jiraiya." said Sasuke "You're right about that. How did you know."

"Naruto told me." said Jiraiya "Sorry I shouldn't have..."

"No it's fine." Sasuke said. "I just don't want to go through this again."

"Well I'm sorry I wish I could help you."

"I know." said Sasuke. "I know. But it doesn't matter. If things go right I'll have to deal with it so it doesn't matter."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm going undercover in about a month."

"Spying on Orochimaru, right?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah it's why I let the freak mark me again." said Sasuke.

"So how are you going to get away from the village?"

"Tsunade is going to let me then call the squad in."

"Alright I have to get in position and you need to get to the stadium." said Jiraiya and Sasuke smiled. He figured what Jiraiya started talking to him it was to stall him or distract him, but now he realized that Jiraiya was right because if he had gotten there when he was finished then would have been too early.

"Thanks Jiraiya." said Sasuke and he ran to the field.

* * *

"Kakashi if he isn't here in two minutes then Gaara is automatically the winner." Sarutobi said

_'Where are you Sasuke?' _thought Kakashi as Naruto smiled. Shikamaru looked over at him and he knew from the look that Naruto was givin that Sasuke was coming.

"Time is up Kakashi." said Sarutobi as the doors flew open and the raven haired Uchiha walked in.

"Am I late?" he asked as he walked on the field. Naruto just smiled as he watched his friend walk up to the sand jinchuriki.

"Yes just barely. Please start the fight." said Sarutobi and Gaara started to smiled sadistically

_'Great he's already ready to go crazy. I hope Naruto knows what he's doing." _thought Sasuke

"Alright let's go." said Gaara "I've waited long enough." and he attacked Sasuke, but Sasuke was ready and dodged it using only a tenth of his speed.

_'Damn I forgot how fast Gaara's sand was.'_ thought Sasuke as he started the Chidori, but Gaara was too fast and he attacked before Sasuke could attack him with it.

* * *

"He's not as strong as Gaara thought he was." said Temari watching the fight with her brother.

"I don't know. It looks like the leaf brat is hold back."

"Kanruro, I doubt that he's hold back. Gaara's just too storng for him." said Temari "Anyway it's nearly time we had better get ready."

"Right." said the puppet master and the two left.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the edge of the stadium with Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura and Haku watching the match when feathers started to fall. Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Hinata nodding then he undid the shadow clone that was sitting with them as Shikamaru Hinata and the others acted like they were sleep, knowing that if the enemy came and checked on them they would think they were too weak to bother with. Hinata knew that it was the only way to give Naruto time to reach Gaara and Sasuke who followed him.

_'Oh Naruto be careful.' _thought Hinata.

17...17...17...17...17...17...17...17...1 7...17...17...17...17...17...17...17...17

finally got the finals started and the invasion to begin. helps when you have two six year olds driving you crazy. Hope everyone likes it and i hope to have the invasion up soon


	18. Chapter 18: The Invasion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: The Invasion

Naruto ran through the trees after Sasuke and Gaara, knowing that even though Sasuke knew what to expect this time he would still need help. Sighing Naruto came to a stop when a huge gust of wind came at them and Naruto looked at Shikamaru, who had finally caught up to him.

"Go Naruto. I'll handle her."

"Oh you'll handle me huh?" asked Temari as Naruto took off with Shino, who had just joined them. However before Naruto got any closer, he was attacked by puppets and though he waited until the last moment to dodge the attack, he could tell by the look on Shino's face that he knew.

"I'll take care of him Naruto." he said "Go catch up to Sasuke."

"Right." said Naruto and he took off again knowing that with Hinata and Sai there him and Sasuke didn't need Shikamaru or Shino there except for them to get in the way.

* * *

Sasuke dodged another of Garara's sand attacks hoping that Naruto would be there soon. Though he knew he could take out Gaara without the Shukaku, Sasuke wasn't so sure he could beat Gaara with the one tail, no matter how strong he was now.

_'Naruto where are you?_' thought Sasuke dodging another of Garara's sand tendrils and attacked him. Suddenly there was a swarm of Shuriken aimed at the tendrils causing Gaara to retreat to another branch.

"It's about time you got here." said Sasuke

"Sorry his siblings were in the way." said Naruto jumping up to where he was along with Sai and Hinata.

"So you have reinforcements. I'll defeat anyone that comes." said Gaara

"Hinata do you think you can try and block Gaara's chakra?" asked Naruto as he watched them sadistcly.

"I don't know. He has a lot of chakra like you do Naruto. So I'm not sure just how effective it will be." said Hinata

"I could use a beast scroll, but I don't know if it'll work either. This is the first time I've seen Gaara with the tailed beast, so I'm not sure what will work." said Sai

"What about you Naruto? You have any ideas?" asked Sasuke

"Well I could use Kurama, but I would rather wait." said Naruto.

"For what?" asked Hinata.

"When Gaara calls on Shukaku, and I'm sure he will, Kurama is the only chance we have." said Naruto.

"Naruto's right, Gaara's Shukaku is too strong without help and-" Sasuke had started but Gaara got impatient and attacked them.

"Enough talking." he said "I want you two." he added pointing at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Fine you want us? You got us." said Naruto creating his clones and launching them to attack Gaara as Sasuke got his chidori's long range attack ready after Sai gave him the blade Sasuke bought two weeks before the finals

"Let's go!"

* * *

Orochimaru smiled as he faced Sarutobi in the barrier brought up by the sound four. He had been waiting for this moment for years, and now he had the chance to kill his Sensei.

"Well Orochimaru I should have known you were really behind this attack."

"I highly doubt that you really didn't know." said Orochimaru "Not based on the response the invasion got."

"Yes well we were warned." Sarutobi said smiling

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you aren't the only one who can set an ambush." said Sarutobi and the rubble around them transformed and Orochimaru saw nins all around them, including the one that Orochimaru could stand.

"Well, well Orochimaru, this has been a long time coming." said Jiraiya

"Yes it has." said Orochimaru and he attacked the ninjas that were Jiraiya destroying them. "Now we have no distractions."

"Orochimaru you have not changed." said Sarutobi and he charged

* * *

Tsunade punched another nin that took a hit at her breasts and rolled her eyes. _'This is going to be a long day.'_ she thought as a blast sounded where Hinata and Sai took off toward. Tsunade stopped what she was doing and looked over toward the blast hoping against hope that Naruto was alright _'Naruto no.'_

"Lady Tsuande!" shouted Sakura and Tsunade turned back to the fight at hand knowing that Naruto would just have to take care of himself.

* * *

Naruto's back burned as he landed from the shockwave of the blast that his clone set. 'Man that hurts.'

**_'Well blasts usually do.'_** Kurama said in the mindscape. '**_Naruto you need to switch with me.'_**

'_**Not until Gaara brings Shukaku.' **_said Naruto shedding his tattered jacket and shirt as Sasuke jumped up to him with Hinata.

"Are you alright?" asked Hinata"

"Yeah where's Sai?"

"Out cold." said Sasuke "Gaara's sand hit him hard and knocked him out."

"Alright he's more than likely getting ready to change. Hinata take Sai and get out of here." said Naruto "Go to Tsunade and help her or help your family. Show them what you can really do."

"Alright, just be careful." said Hinata and she grabbed Sai, then left after Naruto distracted Gaara

"Enough of this." said Gaara and he started to fall asleep. Naruto knew the that it was time and began building his chakra.

"Sasuke get your blade ready."

"Don't worry about me you just hurry up and change yourself." said Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Then he started to transform himself, but not like Gaara was. Sasuke watched as Naruto began to sprout one tail after another until he had nine tails. Suddenly there was a tremor and smoke filled the air.

* * *

Iruka froze as he saw a large orange fox. The same fox that killed his parents thirteen years ago. Could Naruto have lost control? Or could he have been...? Iruka shook his head hoping it wasn't true.

* * *

"Well I guess he had to it after all." said Kakashi as he and Guy took downsiund and sand ninjas.

"It seems he's as reckless as you were at that age." said Guy as another sand nin attacked them. Kakashi just shrugged and mentioned he was up by five while Guy grumbled about having only fifty one.

'_Naruto I hope you know what you're doing.'_ Kakashi thought as he took another one down _'I sure do.'_

* * *

"Finally freedom!" shouted Shukaku as the smoke cleared And a large red fox stood in front of him.

"You're not taking this village, Shukaku." said Kurama.

"And who's going to stop me?" he asked "You? That brat? You have gotten soft over the years."

"No I just understand the humans more than most of us and you won't destroy this village." Kurama shouted and he started to attack hoping to finish it quickly, but knowing unless Naruto or Sasuke woke Gaara up Shukaku wouldn't be stopped.

18...18...18...18...18...18...18...18...18...18...18...18...18...18...18...18...18...18

Okay I hope that the jump a rounds weren't too much but I wanted to show the others fighting, but I promise there will be more with Naruto and Gaara in the next chapter


	19. Chapter 19: The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.

Chapter Nineteen: The Aftermath

Sasuke watched as Naruto transformed into Kurama, but he had a shadow clone already waiting to attack Gaara. Sasuke just hoped everything worked out the way they planned, but he knew better. He watched as Kurama attacked Shukaku and as Naruto's clone jumped down to the sand demon to make his way to where Gaara was. Suddenly Shukaku attacked the clone and destroyed it. Knowing he only had seconds Sasuke moved to attack Gaara himself but the demons sand caught him off guard and knocked him out.

"Shukaku leave him alone. I'm your opponent." said Kurama catching Sasuke before he got hurt.

_'Hey Kurama I need to get to Gaara. He destroyed my clone and I have to wake him up.' _said Naruto in the mindscape.

_'You're right but can you handle being separate from me?'_

_'I know it will drain my chakra but I have to.'_

_'Alright Naruto.'_ Kurama said and Naruto took part of his chakra back and separating himself from Kurama

He knew it would be painful and that he shouldn't be able to move for a while, but Naruto ignored the pain and started running to where Gaara was sleeping. He had to get to Gaara and wake him before kuramam lost all his power and Shukaku got to the village. Naruto just hoped that he could get through to Gaara this time. He ran fast and hard to the area Gaara was sleeping trying to dodge the sand tendrils that Shukaku launched at him. He had to get to him before Shukaku destroyed the village. Naruto finally made it to the tip an dean to where Gaara was sleeping, but was caught by the sand before he could punch Gaara awake.

"Damn it, wake up!" he shouted and head butted him, causing Gaara to stir and wake up. As Gaara woke Shukaku felt himself slipping back into the seal.

"NO!" he shouted as the two ninjas fell, but Kurama caught them both and sat the on the ground. Naruto couldn't really move but he had to get Gaara to see the truth so he began to move toward him.

"No stay away." Gaara shouted as he realized what Naruto was doing.

"No not until you've heard what I have to say." said Naruto ignoring the pain "So you had a hard life, trust me I know how it is. Just because you have a tailed beast in you doesn't mean you can't have friends. And before you say anything, if you don't know how to make friends I'll be your first."

"You mean you'll be my friend?"

"Heh yes I will." said Naruto

"I...thank you." said Gaara as Temari came and helped Gaara with Kankuro. "Temari Kankuro I'm sorry." he said surprising his siblings.

Temari looked back at Naruto then to her brothers and nodded. "Let's go." she said and the sand siblings left.

* * *

Naruto watched as Gaara and his siblings left, smiling he finally succumbed to the darkness. Kurama picked up Naruto and took him to the edge of the village after he let some of his own chakra flow back into him causing him to lose his size considerably, as Sasuke came too.

"Good you're awake, you need to go find Tsunade or a medical ninja." said Kurama

"What about you?" asked Sasuke jumping to the ground.

"I'll stay long enough to keep him safe until you return." said Kurama and Sasuke nodded, then he took off to find Tsunade.

* * *

"It's over Orochimaru." Saurtobi panted as Jiraiya held him up "You can't fight anymore and the invasion has failed."

"Yes but you have lost too old man." said Orochimaru as the third fell to the ground. "I have succeeded in what I've come for." he said as the sound four dropped the barrier and ran to their master's side. As more and more Shinobi of the leaf came, the five sound nins escaped.

Jiraiya stood with help as someone yelled to get Lady Tusnade, but Jiraiya stopped them. "But Lord Jiraiya-"

"It's too late. The Third is gone." he said and he began to walk away.

* * *

Tsunade had just punched another Shinobi out and had turned back to healing another fallen Leaf Shinobi, when she saw Sasuke running to her. Telling Sakura to take ver for her Tsunade ran to where Sasuke was coming from and began to check him over.

"I'm fine!" he shouted "It's Naruto."

"Take me to him." said Tsunade as Hinata, with Neji, ran up to them. "Hinata..."

"Where's Naruto?" asked Hinata

"Come we're going to see him. Neji..."

"I'm not leaving my cousin." he said and Tsunade looked at Hinata who nodded.

"I told him everything after the sand and sound nins were chased away from the complex." Hinata said

"Alright let's go." said Tsunade and the four left.

* * *

Kurama stood on guard as he heard someone approaching the two of them. Just then Tsunade broke through with Sasuke Hinata and Neji. When Kurama saw the other Hyuga he tried to hide in the forest but Hinata, who Kurama trusted almost as much we Naruto, shook her head indicating that he knew and wouldn't tell anyone.

"How bad is it?" asked Hinata

"Not too bad considering." said Tsuande "He's just exhausted. As you well know Naruto isn't normal and for him to lose avast amount of chakra at once like he did in the fight with Gaara, well it makes sense he would be unconscious."

"So he'll be fine?" asked Neji

"Yes in a bout a week." said Tsunade then she looked at Kurama "There's a sound nin on the northern wall that uses genjutsu birds as summonings."

"I'll handle it." said Kurama as Tsunade carried Naruto to the hospital with the others following her.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as Jiraiya walked in and up to her, two weeks after the invasion. He knew she was still counting the bodies of the nins that had fallen, but he also knew it was getting to her. At least they didn't have as many as there could have been had Naruto not said something about it and they weren't prepared.

"Hey how's Naruto?" he asked as he sat down

"Huh? Oh hey Jiriaya." said Tsuande "He's doing much better and has left the hospital."

"That's good." said Jiraiya "Listen the elders-"

"I already know Jiraiya."

"Of course." he said "Sorry"

"It's fine but I need you to do something for me."

"Sure what is it?"

"I told Naruto to take it easy for another week, but once it's over I would like you him and Sasuke to go to Tanzaku town and get Shizune. I'm afraid what Orochimaru may do now that his arms are useless and he knows I won't heal them." said Tsuande

"Alright." said Jiraiya and he left while Tsuande continued to work.

* * *

"Damn my back is killing me." said Naruto as he laid on his bed. Hinata rolled her eyes and put more burn cream on his back.

"Naruto what are you and Sasuke going to do about Itachi and Kisame?" asked Hinata

"I don't know Hinata. Tsuande mentioned me and Sasuke going to Tanzaku town to get Shizune." said Naruto "But I hope it's after Itachi and Kisame come, that way I can plant the message on Itachi."

"Does Sasuke know?"

"Yeah." said Naruto "Hinata I'm sorry but I'm going to lay down alright?"

"Of course get some rest and let Kurama heal you." said Hinata and she left as Naruto went to sleep. He had no idea just how close the two really was or just how much Sasuke wanted to save his brother, but he did know that they would do it as a team, just like they had been doing since they defeated the mother during the war.

19...19...19...19...19...19...19...19...19...19...19...19...19...19...19...19...19...19...19  
Okay so the after math may have not been what you all expected but I hope I did good.


End file.
